the secrets were still hidden
by Sazzy.Chicago
Summary: New Fanfic... Erin and Jay have been friends at work for a while now but everything was going to change when Jay finds out Erin biggest secret.
1. Chapter 1

Erin walked through the district and up into the bullpen, "Morning guys" She said sitting at her desk.

"It's about time you showed up Erin leaving us with all the paperwork!" Jay laughed

"Ha Ha very funny Halstead but unlike you some of us have work likes and personal lives" She said throwing her pen at him

"Oh Erin Lindsey has secrets, I'd love to delve into them" Jay said sitting on her desk

"Maybe on day Halstead, Maybe one day... now get off my desk!" Erin pushed him

Erin and Jay had flirted for the two years they had worked together but nothing had actually ever happened between them.

Jay's POV

I could feel my adrenaline as I kicked the door down and searched around the house with my gun in hand.

"Clear!" I heard Erin over the radio

"Dammit... clear!" I radio as I kicked the chair over

We walked out of the house and back towards the cars where Voight was stood, "No sign of him in the house, we must of known we were coming sarge!" I said

"Halstead our main priority is to find Owen and the man who took him but lets get back to the district and keep looking" Voight said to me getting into his car.

 **Erin's POV**

Our drive back was silent and It was always the abduction cases that got Jay the most.

"We are gonna find him Jay"

"What dead or alive? That's not happening to me again. I'm gonna kill this son of a bitch!"

We pulled up to the district and we rushed and I saw Will and Natalie stood at the desk, "Jay" Will said hugging his brother

They both looked exhausted, "We had no look at the house, he was gone-"

"Oh god!" Natalie said putting her hand over her mouth

"-but listen to me ok, we are going to find him and bring him home" Jay said to them

I hugged Natalie while Jay pulled Will over to one side, "I'm gonna find your son Will and he's gonna be find just take Nat home for now and I will call you as soon as we hear anything"

I could tell Will didn't want to go at first but eventually he decided to leave with Natalie by his side. I put my arm around Jay and I tear ran down his face, "Come on lets go do some more searching" I said as we walked up the stairs.

 **In the Bullpen**

Everyone was looking at camera footage when Mouse came around the corner, "I've had no look, It looks like he had avoided every camera in the city"

Jay stood up and threw a file across the room, "GOD DAMMIT! That's my nephew... he's 4 years old!"

"Halstead, calm down... we are going to find Owen" Antonio said trying to calm him down

Mouse had gone back to his desk but a few minutes later he came running around the corner, "Guys... 911 just had a call about a man matching our suspects description with a little boy heading through the park about twenty minutes away!"

"LETS GO... LETS GO!" Voight shouted as everyone ran through the bullpen.

The team rolled up the park and ran through with their guns out, "Burgess, Atwater go around the back to cut him off... he doesn't get away this time!" Voight radioed

Jay sprinted through the park with Erin by his side as they heard screams ahead, "He's got a gun!" A woman shouted while running away.

As the team ran by the waterside that was when they saw a Owen with a gun to his head, "LET HIM GO, YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" Erin shouted

Jay stood there trying to keep calm but all he could see was his nephew who was so scared so that was when he put his gun away and slowly walked towards them, "Hey, Matt I'm Jay. can you let him go for me?"

"Stay back!" he shouted shaking his gun

"Hey man look at me, look at me in the eyes... Listen this little boy has done nothing wrong, his name is Owen Halstead, he's four years old and his mum and dad... Natalie and Will Halstead work at Chicago Med and that little boy is my nephew... so please just let me take him home to his parents... please"

Jay stood and watched as Matt slowly released Owen from his eyes but as he walked away Jay saw him raise his gun and that was when Jay ran at him and silence filled the air as the gun went off and the team watched Matt and Jay plunge into the water. "JAY!" Erin shouted and Antonio and Ruzek jumped into the water.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Hank shouted as he ran down the steps next to the water.

Antonio grabbed Matt and dragged him out of the water while Ruzek grabbed Jay and pushed him up the wall, "He's hit" Some one get me some blankets now, I need to stop this bleeding"

Erin picked up Owen and walked away with him, "It's ok bud, uncle Jay's just gonna get some help okay?"

"Mommy and Daddy?"" He said

"Yeah im gonna take you back to Mommy and Daddy" Erin said putting him in the car before seeing Jay being put in the ambulance and drove to med.

 **At Chicago Med**

Jay was rushed into med while Erin followed behind with Owen in her arms. "Maggie how is he?" Erin said

"I think he's going to be ok it just missed any major organs so we'll just stitch him up as it went straight through"

"ERIN!" Will shouted as he and Natalie ran through the door.

Erin turned around and they saw Owen with her, they grabbed Owen and they all fell to the floor in tears, "Thank you!" Will cried,

"You're welcome and he's perfectly fine. Jay said he would save him and he did even though he took a bullet in the process"

"Wait... what?" Will said looking up

"Oh no he's fine. It missed all his major organs and he's just getting stitched up don't worry but I think you should go home with Owen now he's back?"

"Yeah i think that's a good idea, please call me if anything else happens" Will replied

"Yeah of course, take your son home"

 **I hope you like my first part and the second one will be up soon. Please leave a comment or review. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**One day later**

Jay had left the hospital and was slowly healing but like usual he was already back at work doing his job. Erin and Jay were running through the streets after a suspect when he suddenly slowed down, "Jay you need to slow down, it's not good for you" Erin said

"Whatever Erin, he's gone now anyway!"

"Hey Jay... Jay you need to chill, you're just going to put yourself back in the hospital."

"Yeah I know, I know sorry" he said

Erin and Jay were walking back to their car when she stopped and turned to him, "So i thought maybe you would like to come for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure thing i'd love to, shall I come straight after work"

"Yeah that's fine"

 **Jay's POV**

I had always had feelings for Erin but I had never been able to tell her, maybe me going for dinner is finally my chance to tell her how I really feel.

 **Erin's POV**

Since I met Jay Halstead I had feelings for him but i never actually got the chance to tell him how I really feel. I finally decided that maybe asking him round to dinner was finally my chance to make a move.

 **At the District**

Everyone was working on paperwork until Voight came out of his office, "Active robbery south side, lets go!"

The team ran to their cars and sped away to the scene. Everyone arrived and surrounded the building as multiple other police cars turned up, "Erin, Halstead go around the back and see if you can find another way in"

"Got it sarge" Jay said

Erin and jay made their way around the back and went in through a back door. They slowly walked around the building until they came to a room and they both separated.

"Clear" Jay said

Erin walked around the corner scanning the room, "clear" until she felt someone grab her from behind, "get off!" She screamed as she was punched in the face. Erin fell the ground and the guy got on top of her punching until she was unconscious.

 **Jay's POV**

Erin went quiet and I started to panic, "Erin... ERIN!" I shouted as I checked in every room trying to remember which way she went.

"Sarge I lost Erin, she's gone quiet. What do I do? I radioed

 _"Find her Halstead!" Hank said back_

I ran up the stairs checking all the rooms and closets I could find until I walked into a room and saw Erin lying in her own blood, "Oh god, Erin!" I said running towards her. I got down on the ground and shook her shoulders praying she wasn't dead.

"Erin, Erin are you ok?" I said as she woke up

"Ja..." she whispered

"It's ok I'm gonna get you some help... Voight i'm coming out with Erin now" I said to Erin and radioed to Voight

I put my arm under Erins legs and scooped her up off the round, "You're gonna be ok" I said to her as she cried and her blood dripped off her face on to my jacket. I made my way through the building until i reached the steps out the front and saw Voight run towards me.

 **Voight's POV**

I was waiting her Halstead and Erin but that was when I saw Jay carrying Erin in his arms. I ran towards and Jay sat down on the ground, "What the hell happened?" I said.

"We split up and she went quiet. I found her like this upstairs. He must of been hiding and jumped her. We need to call an ambulance now!"

"No... Just put me in the car and take me home Jay" Erin said

"Are you sure?" Jay asked her as she nodded at us

"Ok" Jay said picking her up and putting her in the passenger seat of the car.

 **Jay's POV**

I drove Erin straight to her apartment and carried her inside. I put her on the couch and ran to the bathroom to grab some towels and a first aid kit. I sat next to Erin on the sofa and started to clean her up. After I had wiped the blood off of her face I was shocked at the amount of bruises she had on her face and she just looked so hurt, "Hey Erin... Let me put you into bed"

I picked her up and walked her into her bedroom and helped her onto the bed. After I put her on the bed I turned around and began to walk away until I heard her say my name, "Jay will you stay with me please?"

I walked over to her and lifted her up while I sat on the bed and rested her head on my chest, "You can sleep Erin, no one is going to hurt you". Before I knew it I had fallen asleep as well.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin woke up a few hours later and couldn't feel Jay's heavy breathing. She looked up at him and saw he was asleep, "Jay, wake up... You need to go".

"What do you mean, Why?" Jay asked

"Just go Jay... I'll see you at work" Erin said rolling over and putting her head on he pillow.

"Ok, I'll guess I'll let myself out" Jay said storming out.

 **Erin's POV**

It had been a day and a half since Jay brought me back but I just couldn't face getting up yet. I really wished Jay was here with me right now but I couldn't let him stay, he couldn't find out. It would ruin everything.

 **Nobody's POV**

Everyone was working on a case but Erin's desk was still empty, "Halstead, have you seen Erin recently?"

"Not since I took her home nearly two day's ago"

"Right take a break and go check on her."

Jay got in his car and drove towards Erin's apartment. He got out of his car and saw her car was still there and he looked up at her apartment to see all the curtains were still shut. So he waled through the building until he got to Erin's door. He knocks a few times but there was no answer so he pushed the door handle down and let it open.

"Erin?" Jay said as he made his way through her apartment until he got to her bedroom door. He nocked on the door twice and opened it to see her laying in her bed still wearing the same clothes which he left her in.

"Come on Erin, you need to get up and shower"

"I can't" she said

"Yeah you can come on I'll help you" Jay said putting his hand out.

"I'm embarrassed" Erin said as she sat up.

Jay sat next to Erin and the bed and pulled her hair away from her face, "there's nothing to be afraid of Erin, the bruises on your face will go but if you get up and come to work with me, it will show that you are strong and you can fight back"

"Jay this would of never of happened if I fought back but I didn't"

"ugh right that's it..." Jay stood up and started to take his shirt off, "What the hell are you doing?" Erin stared at him.

"There's no need to be afraid of scars Erin"

Erin stood up and was speechless. She was stood staring at Jay's body which was covered in scars, "Jay-"

"You don't need to say anything Erin, but if I let my scars rule me I probably wouldn't be here today" Jay waited for Erin to say something but before he knew it Erin was kissing him.

"We don't have to go back to work quite just yet!" Erin said laughing while pushing Jay on to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours later when Erin woke up to Jay lying next to her in bed. "Wake up sleepy head" She nudged him.

"I'm awake and we should probably get back to work" He said getting up and getting dressed.

Erin and Jay both got dressed and quickly drove to the district. "Took you long enough Halstead!" Hank said as he saw them come upstairs.

"Sorry sarge-" Jay said before Erin butted in, "No it was my fault, I wouldn't get out of bed" She said smiling at Jay as he sat down trying to act cool.

After a few hours later of doing paperwork Hank walked out of his office, "looks like there's no new cases so go home and sleep."

"That is an offer I wouldn't say no to, anyone up for a beer?" Ruzek said

"No can do I'm gonna go and sleep" jay said

"Yeah same here" Erin said

Everyone walked out of the district together and went their separate ways to their cars. Erin was driving home when she looked out of her rear view mirror and saw Jay following her.

 **Erin's POV**

I couldn't help but smile. This is something I have wanted for a long time... a proper relationship since I moved to Chicago away from my messed up family and messed

up life.

I pulled up at my apartment and waited for Jay to pull up. I stood leaning on my car when he took my hand and we walked to my apartment.

When we got into my apartment we sat on the couch and watched a movie. I was laid leaning on Jay when I looked up at Jay, "I love you Jay Halstead and I have for a long time" I said and I lent into kiss him,

"Why don't we forget about this movie and move on to the bedroom" Jay said

"We will pick this up after but I need to shower first-" I stood up when Jay grabbed my hand, "let me go Jay" I said pulling my hand away and walking in the bathroom.

 **Jay's POV**

I was sat on the couch waiting for Erin to finish showering when I heard a knock at her door. I waited for them to leave but I heard a knock again so I stood up walked and opened the door.

At the door was stood a man and a little girl, "can I help you?" I asked

"I'm looking for Erin, who are you?" The guy said

"Her boyfriend, I could ask you the same question?"

"This right here is Emily Lindsey and I'm Jake... Jake Murphy. So is she here or not?"

"She's taking a shower... ERIN?" I shouted behind me.

I was so confused at what was going on and who this man and little girl were.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin had just finished showering when she grabbed her glass of water off the side and walked out of the bathroom, "why don't we finish where we left-"

Erin looked up at Jay and dropped the glass on the floor letting it shatter, "what are doing stood at my door?" She said

Erin watched him take a step inside her apartment, so she reached for her gun and pointed it at him, " get the hell out of my apartment now!" She shouted

"Woah Erin... Erin put the gun down?" Jay said.

"You don't know what he did Jay, you don't know what he did" she cried

She watched Jake pick up the little girl, "don't you want to say hello to your daughter?"

"Wait what..." Jay said

"That is not my daughter, get out now!" She said waving the gun at him.

"Ok I'll leave but I'll be back Erin, remember i always come back."

Them words made Erin shiver as she watched him leave. After Jay shut the door Erin dropped her gun to her side and started to sob.

"Erin what the hell was that about?"

Erin walked over and sat on the couch as Jay sat next to her, "a few years ago I lived outside of Chicago and was on and off the rails. I met this guy at a bar and we went back to his apartment but when I got up to leave he... wouldn't let me and he you know... so nine months later I gave birth to a girl and I went to sleep one night and when I woke up the next morning she was gone and he left a note say 'he came back to get what was his'.

"Why did you never tell me this?" jay questioned

"Because I never thought about it again and I moved back to Chicago back in with Hank and he got me the job in intelligence"

Jay grabbed Erin as she started to cry and hugged her, "I'm so sorry Erin, it's gonna be ok"

 **Jay's POV**

The next morning I woke up and me and Erin had fallen asleep on the sofa. I could see her eyes were still puffy from crying and I felt so sorry for her. I put my arms under her legs and picked her up. I carried her through the apartment and put her in her bed.

I went back into the kitchen and grabbed some food out of the fridge and cupboards and started to make us breakfast.

 **Erin's POV**

I started to wake up as I could smell pancakes or some kind of food. I grabbed an over-sized shirt and pulled it over me. I walked out into the kitchen to see Jay cooking breakfast.

"Umm I got myself a man who can fight crime and cook. It looks like you're a keeper" I said as he walked over and kissed me on the lips.

"How did you sleep?"

"I'm ok and thankyou for last night. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey I'm glad you told me and this is what I am here for. So we will get through this together. He said putting the plate of pancakes down in front of me.

I was sat staring at him when he looked up at me confused, "what?" He said letting out a little laugh.

"Nothing it's just you, you are amazing and I don't know how I lasted without you for so long."

"Ugh you're so smushy just eat your breakfast otherwise we are going to be late for work"

Me and Jay got dressed for work and left for the district.

 **I'm not really sure where this is going yet but it will pick it soon. Please leave a comment or review. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Jay found out about Jake but he and Erin couldn't be any happier but today was the day they were going to tell Voight about their relationship.

"Are you ready?" Jay asked Erin as they walked through the bullpen

"Ready as I'll ever be" She said knocking on Voight's office door.

"What's up?" Voight said

"Here goes nothing, sarge me and Erin have obviously worked together for a while now and we thought it was time to tell you that we are dating-" Jay explained.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT PROFESSIONAL!" he shouted as he stood up and walked towards Jay

"Hank listen, we will be prof-" Erin tried to explained as Voight punched Jay in the face and he flew through the glass window out of his office.

"JAY!" Erin screamed as she ran out of the office

"I'm ok, im ok" he winced as he pulled glass out of his arm.

Erin helped Jay stand up as Voight stood there in shock as he couldn't quite believe what he had done. The rest of team stood there blown away as Erin started to help Jay walk away, "Come on lets get you cleaned up"

"Erin..." Voight said he took a step closer to them

"NO... you stay away from him and you stay away from me!" She said as they walked down the stairs.

 **Erin's POV**

I couldn't believe the one person who I have trusted for most of my life would do this to the person who I loved, "Are you ok?" Jay asked me

"I'm I ok, more like are you ok?" I said wiping the blood off of his face.

"Erin I'm fine, he was just mad because he loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt... He does know what happened right?"

I paused for a bit and realized what he meant, "No I never told him, I just said I want to become sober when I moved back in with him... UGH I'm so angry with him, how could he do this."

After about an hour of talking, me and Jay finally decided to go back upstairs. We walked through the district hand in hand until we reached the bullpen. I sat at my desk doing paperwork and the longer I sat there the more angry I got, I looked up at Jay and he shook his head at me to tell me to leave it but I couldn't.

I got up off my chair and flung Hank's door open, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Erin you need to calm down" He said to me

"HOW DARE YOU, you pushed him through a glass window Hank, a glass window. He is my partner at home and at work and I love him."

"I know what your relationships have been like in the past and I can't have a fling ruin your life a work.

"You don't even know Hank" I said throwing my arms up in the air, "Jay is my first stable partner I have had in a long time."

By this point I was crying and I knew all the team could hear me, "Why would you try and ruin this for me... Do you know what happened before I moved back in with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I WAS RAPED, I had a child and then the man who did it to me had the decency to come and take my child in the night and leave a note saying he came back to get what was his, and the other night, he turned up with the little girl at my apartment and Jay was there to help me because he loves me-" I went to carry on talking when I felt someone grab my hand and Jay pulled me into his chest,

"Come on, let's get you home" He said walking out of the office still hugging me as I was crying.

Jay turned around and looked at Hank, "I forgive you ok but we need time, Erin needs time so we'll be back to work soon."

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin and Jay got back to her apartment and Erin went straight to the bathroom to shower. She turned the shower on but didn't get in it, instead she open the cupboard and pulled out a box and as she undid the box she tipped a pregnancy test out on to her hand. After Erin took the pregnancy test, she waited two minutes. She felt sick to her stomach as she turned the test over to reveal she was pregnant. She froze and didn't know what to do so she ran out of the bathroom and straight out of her apartment.

"Erin, where are you going?" Jay said as he stood at the door

Erin ran straight to her car and before she know it she was sat outside Kim's apartment so she picked up her phone and dialed Kim's number,

 _"Hey Er"_ Kim said

"I'm sat outside your apartment"

 _"Come inside then?"_

"Is Adam there?"

 _"Yeah I'll come out give me a minute"_

"Sure" Erin said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later Kim open the door and got in the passenger seat of the car, "Sorry it took me a while to get down"

"It's ok I can't believe how big you are now!" Erin said as Kim rubbed her baby bump.

"What's up then?" Kim asked

Erin didn't say anything she just passed Kim the pregnancy test

"Oh my god Erin, you're pregnant... Jay's"

"Yeah I just took the test but I freaked and ran out on him... I don't what to do we only told Hank we were together today and he pushed him through a glass window."

"Erin when I found out I was pregnant I drove for miles not knowing where I was going, but after I talked to Adam we realized what an amazing thing this is going to be and in two more months we are going to have two little girls."

"I'm just scared Kim"

"There's nothing to be scared of, this is a good thing. Now drive home and speak to Jay".

 **Jay's POV**

I kept dialing Erin's number but she wouldn't pick up and I was worried about her. I threw my phone down on the table when I heard the door unlock, I jumped to my feet and watched Erin walk through the door, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I drove to Kim's"

"What why?" I said grabbing her hand and sitting on the couch.

"Oh ok, so for a few days I have been feeling sick so I took a test and it came back as positive."

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "We're pregnant?"

Erin nodded her head and I pulled her in for a hug, "This is amazing Erin, I'm so happy"

"We're gonna have a little baby Jay!" Erin smiled at me.

For the rest of the night me and Erin laid on the couch talking about the baby and baby things and for the longest time in a while, I was actually really happy.

 **Linstead baby... but will something ruin it for them?**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two months since Erin and Jay found out they were pregnant and they were on their way to the baby scan, "Are you excited"

"I'm gonna be a dad Erin, im so happy!" Jay said

"I was thinking we could maybe look for a bigger apartment and we can properly move in together, what do you think?" Erin asked

"I think that an amazing idea" Jay said grabbing Erin hand.

Jay and Erin carried on talking and laughing when suddenly a car hit them side on causing their car to flip through the air multiple times.

 **At the firehouse**

The crew were sat in the common room eating and watching TV when the siren alarmed,

 **Firehouse 51, Truck 81, squad 3, ambulance 61, car crash, casualties unknown,**

"Man I didn't even eat my breakfast!" Cruz said as the team ran out of the firehouse to the trucks.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay began to regain consciousness as he could feel the blood dripping down his head. He could hear the sirens and he came back to reality, "Erin... ERIN!" Jay shouted her name but he was stuck and couldn't move, "Dammit someone help!" He screamed.

Firehouse 51 pulled up and ran towards the car, "Alright grab the cutters!" Severide shouted behind him as he ran towards the upside down car.

Severide reached the car when he could here someone shouting, "Kelly... it's Jay". Severide ran to that side of the car and looked through the window, "Halstead?" he said

"Oh god, you need to get Erin-"

Next thing Jay saw was Casey running over, "Don't worry Jay, were gonna get you both out"

"Boden we need to hurry, it's Halstead and Lindsey" Kelly shouted over the car.

Jay was getting more stressed, "Don't help me... get Erin out. SEVERIDE... get Erin out she's pregnant.

"What Jay?" Casey said

"She's pregnant with our baby so get her out now!"

"Jay we're on it but you need to stop moving you're gonna hurt yourself more" Severide said.

Severide ran over to Erin's side of the car and tried to pull the door open but it was jammed, "Erin can you hear me?"

Erin started to open her eyes, "Jay-"

"Erin, it's Kelly"

"Oh god where's Jay... Kelly get me out... get me out... get me out please, my baby" Erin screamed

"Erin calm down, Jay's next to you but you need to stay still."

"Erin... it's Jay I'm here"

"I love you Jay" Erin cried

Jay held Erin's hand as they began to saw off the car door and it wasn't long before Gabby and Sylvie ran over to help them both, "Ok Erin it's Gab. We need to cut your seat belt so I need you to put your hands on the roof and Kelly is in the back so he is going to hold on to your waist, ok on three ok, 1...2...3"

Erin let out a scream as she felt her body drop and she was held up by Severide. Erin was slowly moved from the car on to a stretcher and wheeled to an ambulance but as she looked behind her everything had gone from bad to worse. She saw the car was on fire and shouted for him, "JAY... where is he, did you get him out?" she asked Gabby.

"We are trying but he's stuck. It's ok they are gonna get him."

 **Severide's POV**

I could see Erin being wheeled towards the ambo but as I went to help Jay the car set on fire quite quickly, "Hermann get an extinguisher now"

"Jay listen we got Erin out but we need to get you out now, the car is already on fire and it's going to explode so you have to work with me here ok?"

"Just leave me man, don't get yourself killed" Jay coughed from breathing in smoke

"You must be an idiot to think i'm going to leave you here. just remember your pregnant girlfriend who will need you"

"Ok, Ok what do you need me to do?"

"Ok this is gonna hurt and may be dangerous but I have to pull you out now"

"Just do it!" Jay shouted as flames filled around the whole car.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin was being put in the ambulance when the car exploded, "No, no Jay!" She cried as the car was in flames .

Everyone stood around in shock as Erin's cries filled the whole area. That was when a shadow was seen coming from behind the car, "Hey it's Severide, he's got Jay grab a gurney" Casey shouted.

"Is he alive?" Erin cried as she was put into the ambulance.

"I don't know Erin but we need to focus and you and the baby and get you to hospital. So i'll find out on the way." Sylvie said shutting the doors.

 **At Chicago med**

"Right trauma coming in, car crash two passengers but sadly today it's two of our own, Erin Lindsey and Jay halstead so we give them the best care possible." Maggie instructed

"Hey Maggie, does Will know?" Nat asked

"No he's coming down from a surgery so tell him when he gets down here... ok lets go people here they come"

Erin was loaded of the ambulance first, "Erin Lindsey, 31 years old, suffered multiple broken bones from an RTC which left the car upside down. She is around 2 months pregnant and is in and out of consciousness"

"Ok take her to Trauma 2, lets get X-rays, Head CT, ultrasound to start off with." Maggie said

Erin was being wheeled off when she grabbed Maggie's hand, "Where's Jay?"

"He's coming in, just worry about yourself for now."

As Erin was wheeled away the doors crashed open and Jay was brought in, "Jay Halstead, 30 years old, multiple burn wounds, his left tibia had a deep laceration, smoke inhalation and possibly broken bones, Lost consciousness as we left the scene and we had to revive him once."

"Right Trauma 1, order everything: X-rays, CT, Blood draws and transfusions now, April get all the blood you can find" Natalie said

Erin and Jay were being worked on when Will ran to Natalie, "I heard upstairs, where's Jay?"

"Trauma 1 but you can't go in there Will" She said pulling him back

"The hell I can, he's my brother"

"No you can't Will, go help Erin and your unborn niece or nephew"

"What the hell are you talking about Nat?" Will asked

"Erin's pregnant, now go!"

 **At the District**

"Hey sarge, you seen Halstead or Lindsey today?"

"No they're late again for like the fourth time this month, Ruzek call Jay" Voight said

"On it sarge" Ruzek said picking up his phone listening to it go to voicemail, "Straight to voicemail"

Everyone carried on working when Mouse's phone rung, "Hello" he said

 _"Mouse, it's Will"_

"Hey man what's up?"

 _"You all need to get to the hospital now!"_

"Why what's happened"

 _"Erin and Jay were just brought in"_

"Wait what the hell happened?"

 _"They were in a car crash, their car flipped and it's pretty bad"_

"ok, we are on our way now"

Mouse put the phone down and the team looked up at him, "We need to get to the hospital now!" Mouse said standing up.

"What's happened?" Antonio said standing up

"That was Will, Erin and Jay were in a car crash and their car flipped. He said it's bad"

No one else said anything they just all ran out of the district to their cars. After minutes the whole team were at med and they ran into the ER not knowing if the Jay or Erin were alive or not.

 **please comment or review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Maggie what's going on?" Hank asked

"All I can tell you is that Erin is coming out of surgery now and Jay is still in the OR but I will let you know as soon as I have an update"

"God dammit!" Voight said punching the wall

"Voight that isn't going to help Erin or Jay, come sit down" Antonio said while grabbing Voight,

Voight and the rest of the intelligence team sat in the waiting room for hours waiting for an update.

 **Erin's POV**

I could muffled sounds around me and then machines beeping and that was when I opened my eyes and realized I was in the hospital, "Will?" I said as he was sat in the chair next to my bed

"Hey Erin how're you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a car, where's Jay is he ok, is our baby ok?

"Erin Jay's still in surgery and it isn't looking good but they are doing everything to help ok and you were touch and go at first and we managed to save you and the baby but... they are going to monitor the baby closely as something may change after a big trauma like this"

I looked back up at the ceiling and tears rolled down my cheeks, "He's going to die isn't he?"

"No Erin, they are going to save him and trust me my brother has been through things worse than this"

"We were on our way to a baby scan Will, our first one and this happens... how did this happen?"

"They said the car hit you from side on but the people in the other car were gone before the firehouse got there, look Erin you should rest and I'll go and try and get an update on Jay"

"Thanks Will, could you ask Kim to come in here please" I said as I shut my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

 **Will's POV**

I couldn't tell Erin how bad Jay actually was and he may not wake up from smoke inhalation and having to be revived multiple times but I thought it was finally time to tell the rest of the team.

As I walked down the corridor the whole team gathered around me, "do you have an update?" Antonio asked me

"Um yes Erin is out of surgery and is sleep at the minute, she can't have any visitors at the minute as it is vital she gets her rest but she does want to see you kim-"

"What about Jay?" Ruzek asked

"There no easy way to say this but it isn't looking good, I spoke to Dr Rhodes and we are unsure if Jay will ever wake up again"

"Oh god what happened to him?" Kim asked

"He had very bad bad smoke inhalation and his heart stopped beating many times and it took us longer each time to revive him."

I started to cry when I felt Ruzek grab me, "come on man let's sit you down"

"He can't leave me Adam he's the only person I have"

"No his going to be completely fine Will, they'll save him... they have to" he said hugging me.

 **Kim's POV**

I slowly walked down the hall as I reached Erin's room and walked inside, "Hey, Will said you wanted me?" I said sitting down

"Yeah I asked him to get you because you need to go home" she said to me

"Erin i'm perfectly fine here and it will be a bonus because if i do go to labor then I am already at the hospital"

"but you are literally due now and I don't want to stress you out"

I grabbed Erin's hand, "Trust me Erin, i'm fine" I said sitting back in the chair.

"Kim do you remember when Adam got taken and you never thought you would see him again?"

"Yeah we talk about it like most day, why do you ask?"

"Because what if I lose jay?"

"You won't lose him, he's strong and a fighter and he knows he has to wake up for you and your baby" I said sitting up again after getting a sharp pain in my side.

"Hey I'll go tell the rest of the team how you are feeling and I will be back soon" I stood up to walk out of the room but as I stood up I got a dizziness feeling came over me and the next thing I knew was that I was falling to the ground.

 **Adam's POV**

We was all sat in the waiting room when the sound of shouting got our attention, _"KIM... KIM!"_ we could here from down the hall.

I didn't waste any time waiting and I ran straight down the hall into Erin's room where I saw Kim lying on the floor, "She collapsed" I heard Erin say as I got down on the floor next to her, "Kim can you hear me... I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" I shouted out of the room.

When I didn't get an answer I picked Kim up in my arms and carried her out of the room and when I walked out I saw Natalie at the end of the hall, "Natalie I need help now!" I shouted as she ran towards me grabbing a trolley.

"What happened?" she asked me

"She was in Erin's room and she collapsed but she was due like a few days ago"

"Ok lets get up to labor and delivery!" Natalie said to the nurses surrounding her, "Come on Adam you can come too... she's going to be fine" She said as we ran towards the elevator.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay had been in surgery for around Five hours and Kim had gone into labor with some complications, "What's going on Nat?" Kim asked

"Your blood pressure is very high and it's dangerous to you and the babies"

"What are you going to do?"Adam asked

"We need to do a C-section as it's the safest way to deliver your two girls, so are you ready?"

Kim and Adam nodded their heads and they headed into the OR to have their babies.

After a few hours Kim and Adam were on the maternity floor with their two new born twins and Jay was just being wheeled out of surgery.

Will walked passed Erin's room and she shouted him, "Will?"

"Yeah what's up?" he said

"Any news on Jay?"

"Yeah he's out of surgery and in the ICU... They were complications during surgery-"

"What complications Will?" Erin panicked

"He had a bleed on his brain but they managed to repair it so if all goes well he should be perfectly fine"

"So he's going to be ok?"

"As far as we know yes"

"Awh thank god" She said putting her hand down to her bump.

"Speaking of news... did you and Jay not think to tell me that I am going to be an uncle?"

"Well we was on our way to our first scan and we wanted to wait to tell everyone"

"I'm so happy for you, congratulations!"

"Thanks Will" Erin said as he left the room.

 **Please comment or review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Erin grab the wheelchair which was next to her bed and slowly got into it, "Just a little further" she said as she tried to make her way to Jay's room but as she turned the corner Will saw her,

"Erin you should be in bed but if you wanted to see Jay you should've just asked"

"I know it's just you all keep fussing over me and I want to see Jay"

"Well here you go, I'll let you go in alone"

Erin wheeled herself into Jay's room and sat next to his bed. She sat and stared at his pale body and the tube which was sticking out of his mouth, "Ugh Jay what the hell happened huh... Today was supposed to be an amazing day and one we would never forget, well it definitely is a day we wont forget... come on Jay just wake up please!" Erin sobbed as she put her head down on his bed.

Hank was walking down the hall towards Erin's room when he could hear her sobbing so he made a detour and made his way to Jay's room. He walked into his room and saw Erin crying on the bed, "Erin?"

"Oh Hey Hank" she said sitting up

"Why aren't you in bed?" he asked her

"I couldn't sit in bed any longer knowing Jay is just down the hall"

"Erin it's not good for you to be-"

Erin cut Hank off, "I'm pregnant Hank"

"What... why didn't you tell me"

"We were going to be late this morning because we were going for our first scan and then the car hit us" She cried

"Is the baby ok, how far along are you?"

"The baby is fine they are just monitoring us both for now, we are two months along"

Hank went to speak when he saw Jay's eyes flutter, "Hey it looks like someone is waking up"

"Jay..." Erin said grabbing his hand

"Don't try to speak Jay" Erin said to him

"I'll go get the doctor" Hank said walking out of the room

Erin sat staring at Jay and she was so happy that he was ok. She sat waiting for a few minutes until the doctor came in, "Can you take tube out?" She asked him.

"Let's have a look shall we?" After the doctor looked at Jay he decided to take the tube out, "OK Jay I need you to take a big deep breath for me and three ok...1...2...3..."

After the doctor took the tube out Jay laid back in his bed breathing heavily, "Are you ok?" Jay said in a husky voice from the tube.

"Yeah I'm good, we are both good me and the baby"

Jay let out a smile, "That's good"

"Are you in any pain?" Erin asked him

"yeah buts its ok, Erin... Will you marry me?"

"What Jay...why?"

"the car crash has shown me that I never want to lose you so will you?"

"Jay I... can't" she said

"Erin..." Jay said as she started to turn her wheelchair around

"I'm sorry Jay"

"No Erin don't turn your back on me... Dammit!" He said as she wheeled herself out of the room.

 **Will's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I saw Erin and watched her wipe the tears from her face, "Erin what's going on?" I asked her

I stood waiting for her to answer but all she did was wheel straight passed me so I walked straight to Jay's room, "Hey bro what's going on?"

"I asked her and she said no"

"Asked her what Jay?"

"I ASKED HER TO MARRY ME!"

"Why did she say no?"

"I need to go and speak to her" Jay said but I ran over to him when he started to pull out all of his wires.

I pushed him back down but her continued to fight me, "Jay you just had surgery man"

"Get off me Will, this has nothing to do with you" I carried on holding on to Jay when he pushed me so hard that I fell to the ground. As I stood up I saw Jay get up off the bed but he quickly dropped to the ground, "Jay!" I said as I saw the blood surrounding the floor around us, "I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE NOW" I shouted out of the door.

"Will what's going on?" Jay said to me

"You tore your stitches and I think you tore the hole in your liver they fixed"

"No Will... Will I can't feel my legs"

"What... Are you serious?"

"I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

"Ok we are going to help you" Will said as himself and the nurses put him on the gurney and rushed him out of the room.

 **Erin's POV**

I had just got back to my room when I heard Will shouting so i turned around and went back towards the door. I got to the door and saw Jay being wheeled passed me, "Will what's happened?"

"He was coming to find you, got out of bed, fell over and he's torn all of his stitches"

"Wait I'll come with you"

"No you stay in your room, this happened because of you!" Will said as he walked away.

I sat watching them roll Jay into the elevator as tears rolled down my face.

 **Nobody's POV**

Voight, Al, Mouse and Antonio were at the district when the phone rang, "Hello?" Mouse said

"...Yeah yeah we are on our way"

"Mouse?" Voight said

"something happened with Jay, he got out of bed and tore his stitches, he's been rushed into surgery and we need to get to the hospital now"

"Let's go" Voight said

 **At Chicago med**

Everyone had gathered in the waiting room when Erin went to join then, "Hey guys" she said

"Hey Erin what's happened?" Mouse asked

"he got out of bed and to tore his stitches"

"How did it happened though?" Mouse asked again

"ugh... Jay asked me to marry him and I said no and pretty much left straight away"

"Why would you say no?" Antonio asked

"It's complicated ok... it wasn't the right time"

"How wasn't it the right ti-" Mouse stopped talking when he saw the doctor coming.

Hank stood up and the team followed him, "How is he?"

"We stitched him up and fixed his liver but Jay had a problem which we didn't see on the CT scan-"

Erin interrupted, "What problem?"

"A spinal problem and we tried our best but when Jay fell he made it worse and there was nothing we could do..."

"So what are you trying to say, Jay's... Paralysed... Will it change?" Antonio said

"at the moment Jay is paralysed yes... and as right now, it is very unlikely that he will regain any feeling" doctor Rhodes said

"but... but he's a police detective what's he going to do if he can't walk..." Erin said

"That isn't our biggest concern at the moment but Jay will need all of your support as this is going to be very difficult for him."

"Is he awake, does he know?"

"He's still asleep from the anesthetic but he was aware before as he went into surgery because the last thing he said to Will was that he couldn't feel his legs, i'm really sorry there was nothing more we could do... Look I have another surgery to get to, you can go see him but only two at a time and I will come and check up and him later" He said walking away.

"Ok, Erin and Mouse go see him, he needs his two closest people with him when he wakes up" Hank said sitting back down.

 **Mouse's POV**

Me and Erin walked towards Jay's room but I couldn't help being angry, "this never would have happened if you just said yes but instead you left him"

"You don't understand Mouse, it's not as easy as that" Erin replied

"NO... he would of never got out of bed if you didn't leave"

"Mouse I wasn't ready ok"

"YOU'RE HAVING HIS BABY HOW AREN'T YOU READY, YOU JUST LEFT HIM THEN HE GOT OUT OF BED AND NOW HE'S NEVER GOING TO WALK AGAIN!" I shouted turning around until I heard someone

"hey, hey, hey, hey what the hell is going on?" Will said to me

"Ask Erin who left Jay alone and now he's paralysed"

Will looked behind me to see Erin who was upset, "Listen it isn't Erin fault about what happened, whether or not she said yes or no this would of happened as soon as he got out of bed so lets all just chill"

I was still mad so I just carried on walking into Jay's room. I sat in the chair next to his bed and looked at him, "Hey bro" I said to him even though he was asleep, "I'm sorry this happened to you and im gonna help you through-" I stopped talking when Erin walked in on crutches.

She sat on the other side of the bed and grabbed Jay's hand, "I'm so sorry Jay, this is all my fault" I heard her say

I felt bad hearing her cry, "It's not Erin, i'm the one that should be sorry, I was just mad"

"Thanks Mouse and I have a question... How did you know we were having a baby?"

"Come on Erin... me and Jay served with each other for years you don't think he would of told me that you were having a kid, jeez I never thought Jay would have a kid"

"Well it wasn't planned I'll tell you that..."

"I remember the day Jay told me you got together, he was just so happy. He called me and all he said was 'it happened bro, I got the girl'. He finally got what he wanted."

"I know, I know" Erin said to me as we both sat and watched Jay sleep waiting for him to wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

**1 Day later**

Jay was still asleep from the surgery and Erin and Mouse were sat by his bedside, "Mouse why don't you go home?" Erin said

"No way Erin we both need to be here when Jay wakes up" Mouse replied

The next few hours went through pretty quickly with people from the team and Chicago family coming in and out to see how Erin and Jay were doing. Erin was asleep in the chair next to Jay's bed when she felt him squeeze her hand, "Jay?" she said sitting up

"What's up?" Mouse asked

"He squeezed my hand"

"are you sure... wait he's opening his eyes" Mouse said sitting next to Jay on the bed.

"... Mouse?" Jay said

"Hey bro, me and Erin are both here"

"I can't... feel my..." Jay said as tear rolled down his face

"I know Jay, we know and we are all here for you" Mouse said

"Erin?" Jay asked

"Yeah Jay i'm here and i'm so sorry" she cried

"No its not your fault, we aren't ready yet and we will do it when the time is right" Jay said, "Mouse can you help me sit the bed up?"

"Sure thing" Mouse said grabbing the remote and lifting it up

Jay, Erin and Mouse sat talking when Adam walked in, "Hey guys"

"Hey Adam" Jay said

"how the girls?" Erin asked

Jay interrupted before he spoke, "wait Kim had the babies"

"Yeah while you are in surgery, All three of them are good Kim is recovering from surgery and Ivy and Amelia are up in the NICU because of Kim's high blood pressure"

"Omg... They are called Ivy and Amelia, they gorgeous names" Erin said

"Thank, I'll bring then down as soon as they get brought down to the maternity ward... anyway I came here to see Jay, How are you?" Adam said sitting on the bed

"I don't know really man, well I don't know how to be ok. I'm never gonna be able to work again, and take my child to the park or even take a shower on my own" Jay said getting frustrated

"Hey listen we are all going to help you through this... wait did you just say child?"

jay let out a little smile, "Yeah we're two months" He said grabbing Erin's hand

"So the baby is ok after the accident?"

"Perfectly fine" Erin said.

They were all talking when Dr Rhodes walked in, "Hey guys I just came to check on Jay, how are you doing?"

Jay just shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say.

"Jay I am really sorry there was nothing else we could do and we tried our best to help you, I know you might not want to here this but your spinal had broken in a place that we didn't pick up on our scan so this was going to happen as soon as you stood up"

"I know, I know and thank you I know you would of tried. If you guys don't mind I would really like to get some rest so I'll call you back later and Erin I want you and the baby to get some rest."

"Are you sure?" Erin said

"Yeah please" Jay replied

Erin grabbed her crutches and made her way out of the room with everyone else, when they walked further down the hall Erin turned to Mouse, "Can you see what he's doing?"

"Yeah... he's blocking everyone out"

"Yeah but why?"

"Come on, lets get you back into bed and I'll tell you"

Mouse helped Erin back into bed and sat down in the chair next to her, "so, Jay blocks everyone out because its his coping mechanism... erm when me and Jay was in Afghanistan we were on a recon mission and we got hit and me and Jay got taken. We didn't get rescued for nearly six months"

"Omg what happened?" Erin said

"I got tortured for information and I spoke so they would stop but Jay being the person that he is, he would speak so they tortured him over and over and over again, he nearly died and after we got rescued, he just stopped talking for months and he hasn't been the same since" Mouse explained

"The scars on his back, he showed then to me and said 'There's no need to be afraid of scars'"

"Yeah he had months of rehab and counselling, He nearly ended it at one point so I moved in with him, helped him and then he got on the police force"

"He's never told me this before, I always thought he would eventually, how do we stop this then?"

"We don't let him push us out and we say no if he wants us to leave"

 **Jay's POV**

I really didn't want to see anyone at the moment, all I wanted to do was be on my own. I have a girlfriend and a baby on the way but i didn't even want to see Erin right now, it isn't that I'm mad at her, it's that im embarrassed by the fact I'm supposed to look after her and get things for her while she's pregnant but instead it's going to be the other way around.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay had just fallen asleep and started to dream,

 _I was running through the buildings shouting for Mouse, "Mouse, Grab the guns now!"_

 _"JAY GET OUT NOW!" Mouse shouted, "They are coming in!"_

 _I could hear Mouse screaming as he was dragged out of the building so I ran to the nearest window and pulled the sniper off of my shoulder and as I lent it up, I looked down the scope and pulled the trigger shooting a guy between the eyes. While I was looking down the scope at other men I heard a noise behind me and as I turned around I felt a harsh hit to the face causing me to fall to the floor. I was in and out of it and I could feel my body being dragged across the floor and before I knew it, I was in the back of van with Mouse who was unconscious next to me._

 _About an hour later I woke up and I was inside building, inside a small room with Mouse. We knew it was only a matter or time before this happened. A few hours later the door opened and I someone grabbed me and started to pull me out when Mouse stood up and tried to help me nut as he stood up he was hit in the face with the butt of a gun and knocked unconscious, "MOUSE!" I shouted as I was dragged out of the room._

 _I was tied down to a chair in a room when a guy walked in and stood in front of me, "ah Jay Halstead, i've been wanting to speak to you for a while now" he said to me_

 _"Who the hell are you?" I said back as he got in my face_

 _"Never mind who I am, I want you tell me everything you know about what you and your platoon are up to"_

 _"SCREW YOU! WHY WOULD I TELL YOU" I shouted as he punched me in the face._

 _"Ok Ok put him back and bring out the other one!" He said to the guys behind him_

 _"No way, you leave him alone!" I shouted as the dragged me back._

 _The thought of them getting to Mouse was the worst thing I could think of and I knew I had to protect him, he was like my little brother so as I was walking back I knew this was my chance. I swung my arm back and elbowed a guy in the face knocking him out then I grabbed the other guy into a wall. That was when I felt a sharp pain, a pain which was unbearable and as I turned around I felt the bullet ricochet through my body causing me to fall to the ground. A few minutes later I was thrown back into the room where I heard Mouse run over to me, "You're gonna be ok man, just stay with me..." I heard him say as my eyes started to go heavy and turn dark..._

 **Will's POV**

I was walking into Jay's room when I saw him thrashing about in his bed, "Jay?" I said walking over to him, "JAY!" I tried to shake him awake but it didn't work and all of a sudden he grabbed me with both hands and started to strangle me.

"JAY IT'S WILL, YOUR BROTHER!" I shouted trying to wake him up but nothing. I could feel my body going weaker and weaker as I saw Adam run the other side of me pulling Jay off. Jay finally released his hands and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

I stood up and lent up against the window ledge, "Will i'm so sorry" Jay said to me.

"It's ok man, you rest i'll come check on you later"

Me and Adam walked out of Jay's room and want for a walk, "What the hell man?"

"It's not Jay, well it is but its his PTSD. Whenever something happens in his life it comes back so the car crash would of triggered it this time."

"How many times has this happened?"

"Too many" I said

"Can you get him some help" Adam asked me

"No... what I mean is I can but I have tried in the past but he has never taken it."

"Look I know it's not his fault but Will, this causing Jay to be violent and he nearly killed you. I know he probably wouldn't but what if he hurt Erin, she's pregnant... Kim told me"

I knew Adam was right it's just hard because Jay is my brother, "I know, i'm going to talk to Erin now, she deserves to know." I said walking away.

 **Nobody's POV**

Will turned the corner and walked into Erin's room, "What happened to you?" She said referring to his neck.

"Erm that's what I came to talk to you about" He said sitting down next to her, "Jay did this-"

"What?" She interrupted him

"His PTSD is back, he was dreaming in his sleep and he grabbed me, Adam pulled him off"

"Oh my god, how do we stop it?" Erin panicked

"This will only stop if he gets some help, but I know Jay and from the past I know he won't get any help"

"I'll talk to him, he has to listen to me. Can you grab my crutches?"

"Yeah sure. Look you can try talking to him but I don't think he will listen"

"Well we'll see about that" She said walking out of her room towards Jays.

 **Quite a slow chapter but Part 9 will be up soon. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day Jay was going home and he wasn't excited at all. "Come on Jay" Will said

"I'm coming, it's not easy you know!" He said as he wheeled himself out of his room, "Where's Erin?"

"She's already at the apartment" Will said

"Ok, lets just get going then" Jay said making his way towards the exit.

Jay was silent on the way back to the apartment and Will didn't really know what to say to him. Will pulled up at the apartment and helped Jay from the car to his wheelchair. "I got it from here man" Jay said

"No it's cool, I told Erin I would help you up" Will replied

"I SAID I GOT IT!" Jay shouted

"Ok whatever you say... I'll call by later" Will said getting back into his car.

Jay got into the apartment block and pushed the button on the lift but it wouldn't work so he took out his phone and dialed Erin, _"Hey babe"_ She said

"The lift won't work"

 _"What why?"_

"I don't know Erin, it wouldn't exactly tell me"

 _"Jay it's ok I'll call the building guy, just hang on"_

Jay put the phone down and was sat downstairs for at least another ten minutes until someone came and fixed the lift. Jay open the door to his apartment and saw Erin sitting on the couch, "Hey" Erin said

"oh hey I'm gonna get in bed" Jay said wheeling passed her

"Jay don't shut me out please"

"yeah whatever you say Erin!" He said going into the bedroom

"Jay?... I'm gonna go to the district" Erin said standing up.

 **At the district**

Erin made her way through the district and up the stairs towards the bullpen, "Hey Hank" She said making her way to her desk

"I'm not even going to tell you that you shouldn't be here because you know that" Hank said

"I'm sorry, I'm just giving Jay his space"

"would you not rather be with Jay?"

"He's in bed and that's all he wants to do anyway you are four people down so I'll help in anyway I can"

"Ok, ok but you stay at that desk, we don't need you getting hurt even more." Hank said

"Thanks Hank"

 **Jay's POV**

Laying in bed staring at my ceiling is driving me insane and I can't do it anymore. The next thing I know is that im packing a bag and i'm in an uber on my way to the airport, It kills me knowing who and what i'm leaving behind but I can't live in a wheelchair doing nothing for the rest of my life. I know Erin won't understand but I left her a letter explaining everything.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin sat at her desk and picked up her phone but as she dialed Jay it went straight to voicemail, "Hey Mouse can you call Jay please?" She said grabbing her crutches and walking over to his desk.

"Yeah sure...straight to voicemail"

"Erm I need you to drive me to the apartment"

Hank then came out of his office, "What's going on?"

"I need to check on Jay, his phone is going straight to voicemail. Mouse is going to drive me"

"ok don't be long"

"Thanks Hank, lets go Mouse"

Mouse and Erin raced to the apartment and the lift felt like it took years, "Somethings wrong Mouse I know it is"

"you don't know that yet" Mouse said as they walked towards the door.

Erin unlocked her door and made her way inside, "Jay... jay...jay?"

She didn't get an answer and made her way to the bedroom, "Jay?". Erin opened the wardrobe to see Jay clothes were gone when she heard Mouse, "Erin get in here"

Erin walked out of the bedroom to see Mouse stood near the kitchen counter with a letter in his hand, "From Jay?" He said

"Yeah" She said as he passed her the letter. Erin already had tears in her eyes as she started to read it,

 _'Erin, the first thing I want to say is that i'm really sorry. The accident had changed my whole life and I can't stay in Chicago anymore. While you're reading this I will be on a flight towards Afghanistan, I know this is going to be hard to understand but a old friend of mine managed to find me a job I can I do at the base camp. I decided to do this because I can't spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair being a lost cause and at least this way I can do something I have always loved doing. I know you won't understand but if and when I come back I will be back for you and our child. Please inform the rest of the team and tell them how sorry I am. Please don't come and find me because I need some time to process what has happened in my life. I love you so much Erin Lindsey and I should be back soon... love from Jay xxx'_

Erin stopped reading and Mouse turned around to see her crutches fall to the floor and he reached out to catch her as her body went limp, "Hey Erin, you're ok"

Erin was in pieces and didn't know what to say and Mouse knew he had to get her back to the district so he put the letter in his pocket and picked Erin up and carried her towards the car.

 **Hank's POV**

Me and Antonio were working on some case files when I saw Mouse carrying Erin up the stairs and I walked towards them as he put her down in his chair, "What's going to Mouse?"

I stood next to Mouse as he pulled out a letter and started to read it out loud,

"Erin, the first thing I want to say is that i'm really sorry. The accident had changed my whole life and I can't stay in Chicago anymore. While you're reading this I will be on a flight towards Afghanistan, I know this is going to be hard to understand but a old friend of mine managed to find me a job I can I do at the base camp. I decided to do this because I can't spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair being a lost cause and at least this way I can do something I have always loved doing. I know you won't understand but if and when I come back I will be back for you and our child. Please inform the rest of the team and tell them how sorry I am. Please don't come and find me because I need some time to process what has happened in my life. I love you so much Erin Lindsey and I should be back soon... love from Jay xxx"

"What the hell?" Antonio said walking over to them

"Jay's... gone to Afghanistan" Erin said

I stood in silence trying to figure out what to do, "Mouse do you know where this camp is?"

"Yeah we both spent years there" Mouse said

"Right board a plane and go now" I said to him

"but sarge he said-"

"I don't care what he said, he is family and he has left his pregnant girlfriend, now go we'll look after Erin"

"I'll call you guys as soon as I get there" Mouse said as he ran down the stairs

Mouse left and I got down on one knee in front of Erin, "Right what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Hank" she cried to me

"Right you can come stay with me, I can look after you"

"Are you sure?"

"of course, you are always welcome you know that, we'll go round to your apartment after work and grab your clothes"

Erin wrapped her arms around me, "Thanks Hank"

 **Will Jay ever come back and what will happen to Linstead? Please comment or review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Five months later**

 **Mouse's POV**

Getting off that plane in Afghanistan gave me the anxiety that I got when me and Jay arrived to fight for our country but I knew after my first try five months ago now, I need to bring Jay home this time.

I got a ride to the camp and I walked towards the entrance to the camp when I was approached by men with guns, "Mouse?" I heard a guy say

"yeah, charlie?" I said as he hugged me

"I guess I don't even need to ask why your here again?" Charlie said

"Where is he?"

"He's in the main tent doing surveillance, I spoke to him briefly and he said still wanted to be alone"

"Well I need to see him, can you let me through?" I asked

"but he said he was feeling alone and he is actually alone-"

I cut him off, "did he tell you that he left his girlfriend who is pregnant who was also in the car when the accident happened... he left her alone by leaving a letter"

"come on then" Charlie said turning around

 **Nobody's POV**

Mouse walked into the tent and saw jay sat there. Jay looked up and looked straight at him before wheeling backwards to leave, "Go home Mouse!"

"No way, i'm staying" he demanded

"What did you expect Mouse, for me to instantly come home?"

"Oh grow up Jay, you aren't the only person this has happened to in the world and they don't just check out"

"SCREW YOU!... you have no idea how i'm feeling" Jay said as he started to leave the tent

Mouse tried to think of something to convince him, "Jay it's Erin..."

"What's happened?" he spun around fast

"She's leaving tonight for good-"

"Why, where?" Jay questioned

"SHE'S PREGNANT AND YOU LEFT HER!"

"Where's she going Mouse?"

"A guy came by... someone she used to know, he said something to her and she decided she would leave with him"

"What was his name Mouse?"

"I don't know I can't remember"

"Well try and remember" He shouted, "Did he have a little girl with him?"

"No?"

"Was his name Jake?"

"Definitely not"

"Ok I need time to think, i need time to think" Jay said putting his hand in his hands

"You don't have time Jay, she's leaving tomorrow..."

"Ok, ok I'll be on a plane in a few hours just go now and stop her"

Mouse had got what he wanted and he managed to persuade Jay to leave and he walked out of the camp with Charlie, "Bro what time is she leaving?"

"She's not I lied" Mouse said as he grabbed his arm

"What the hell?"

"Jay needs to be at home with his girlfriend who is seven months pregnant and is borderline depressed... just make sure he gets to the airport"

"Sure, nice to see you man" Charlie said hugging him

Mouse bordered his flight and fourteen hours later he arrived back in Chicago and he drove straight to Hank's house.

 **Erin's POV**

I was sat on the couch when I heard pounding on the door, "Hank?" I shouted as I heard him running down the stairs

"Stay there" He said to me

I watched him walk towards the door when I heard someone, "Erin it's Mouse"

Hank opened the door and looked at Mouse, "What the hell Mouse?"

"I'm sorry I'm in a rush" he said walking towards me

"What are you doing back already, did you find Jay?" I asked him

"Yeah he's coming back but-"

"how did you get him home?" Hank interrupted him

"Erin listen to me... I didn't know how to get him home so I lied"

"What did you tell him?" I asked

"I told him you were leaving with a guy you used to know tomorrow"

"WHAT THE HELL MOUSE!" I shouted at him

"I didn't know how to get him home but he boarded a flight a few hours after me so he will be here tomorrow just... I'm sure he'll understand when you tell him"

"yeah but what am I going to tell him Mouse?" I asked him

"Whatever you want but at least he will be home, I gotta go but I'll call by tomorrow or something" Mouse said as he walked out the door.

I sat down on the couch and took some deep breathes, "What am I going to do Hank?"

"What you always do Erin, make it right" he said hugging me.

 **The next day**

Erin woke up the next day and was so nervous about seeing Jay. She grabbed her crutch and walked towards the door but as She opened it Jay was there sitting waiting for her, "Jay?"

"Can i come in?" He said

"Yeah sure" Erin said walking back inside

"What are you doing here?" She asked him sitting on the sofa

"I need to make sure you hadn't left yet"

"Jay... I was never going to leave"

"But... but Mouse said a guy came round you used to know and you were going to leave?"

"He lied to get you back here Jay, I'm sorry but I need you here"

"And what about me Erin, what about my needs huh?"

"Do you not understand Jay, I'm having our child"

"I'm in a wheelchair Erin..." he raised his voice at her

"Oh man up Jay, book yourself into physical therapy and make Yourself better"

"Whatever Erin I'm going back to the apartment and I will see you there"

"I'll see you later I have to go to work"

"Your still at work"

"What do you expect Jay... someone has to provide for our daughter-"

"Daughter?..."

"Yeah they told me at the hospital. We'll talk about this later, I'm going to be late" Erin said leaving the house.

"Erin..." Jay said as she left but she didn't listen.

 **At the district**

Erin walked up the stairs when she felt out of breath until Antonio walked passed her, "You ok Lindsey?"

"Um... yeah.. I just... ne-" Erin was finding it harder to breath

"Hey it's ok, lets sit you down" he said walking her to his desk

Erin sat for a few minutes taking deep breaths, "do you want me to take you home?" Antonio said

"No I think I'm ok now thanks Dawson..." but when Erin stood up she doubled over in excruciating pain

"Ugh...!" She shouted

"Erin?" Voight said running towards her

Erin lifted her hand up to see it covered in blood, "oh god lets get you to hospital" Antonio said but as Erin started to walk she suddenly collapsed

"I'll call an ambulance" Voight said

"No it will take to long, I'll drive" Antonio said with Erin in his arms.

Antonio ran through the district with Erin passed out in his arms as Voight was running behind him, "Hank?..." Platt said from behind her desk

"I'll call you from the hospital Trudy, call Jay tell him to get to med!" He shouted as he ran through the doors.

 **At Chicago Med**

Antonio bursts through the doors with Erin still in his arms who was still in pain. He looked around looking for someone to help him, "WILL!"

He saw Will turn around, "it's Erin she's in pain and bleeding. You need to help her" he said as Will ran over

"Yeah come on bring her in here... April grab some fluids and get an I.V going and grab a portable ultrasound machine"

"On my way" she shouted

"Right Erin when did the pain start?" Will asked

"This morning after I argued with Jay, oh god Will I'm losing my baby aren't I?" She cried

"That is not going to happen, why did you argue with Jay?"

"He was being selfish and was only thinking about himself."

As Will went to carry on talking Maggie walked in, "Will you know you can't treat Erin... I'll take over"

"But... she's only seven months"

"You can stay with her but you aren't allowed to treat her. It's too personal for you. I'll look after her"

Will finally agreed, "ok Antonio can you stay with her, im going to call Jay" he said leaving the room.

Will walked into the break room and called Jay, "Where the hell are you man?"

 _"Sleeping what do you want?"_

"Do you not pick up your phone... Antonio and Voight rushed Erin to hospital"

 _"What the hell happened?"_

"She collapsed and was bleeding, you've been so checked out to realize Erin hasn't been well"

 _"HEY DON'T PLAY THAT CARD!... I'm on my way I'll be there soon" Jay said putting the phone down._

 **Sorry this part took a while. Will Lindsey and the baby be ok and will Jay finally realize what he could lose? Please comment and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jay's POV**

I got to med as fast as I could and I was praying the baby would be ok, "Maggie, where's Erin?"

"Why don't we go talk somewhere more private?"

"Maggie?..." I started to worry

"Jay I really think we should-"

"Just tell me..." I said

Maggie came from behind the desk and sat next to me, "When Erin came in from the car accident she suffered a minor placental abruption and we were keeping an eye on it but Jay something happened and we could stop the bleeding so we rushed Erin into surgery, we tried our best but there was nothing we could do to save the baby... I'm so sorry Jay."

I wiped the tears from my face, "Where's Erin?"

"she's still sleeping from the anesthetic, you can see her soon. I'll take you too her."

I started to sob and I felt like my heart had been ripped out of her chest when I heard a voice from behind me, "Jay?". I turned around to see Mouse and he ran towards me and hugged me, "I spoke to Antonio and he told me what happened... I'm so sorry brother"

"This is all my fault" I said as Mouse got down on one knee next to my chair, "Non of this is your fault, this happened because of an accident"

"But I left her and she lost our baby, this never would of happened if I didn't leave... look you don't understand I had to leave to get better"

"Look at me Jay... wait what are you talking about to get what better?"

I didn't want to do this yet but I think it's the right time, "Take my hand"

Mouse took my hand and he stood in a state of shock as I took my feet off the wheelchair and pushed my feet off the ground.

"Jay, what... the-" Mouse didn't know what to say

"I had high intensity physical therapy and I took my first few steps a few weeks ago."

"Man i'm so happy for you"

"Thanks man I just hope this will give Erin at least a little bit of hope. I'm gonna go see Erin now but i'll call you later"

"Sure thing man and I hope Erin is ok"

I wheeled myself to Erin's room and went in but when I entered she was still asleep. I went next to her bed and took her hand, "Look Erin i'm so sorry this has happened and I promise you that you are going to be ok. I love you so much and i'm never going to leave you again-"

"Jay?" Erin slurred

"I'm here, i'm here"

She opened her eyes to see me sat next to her, "What happened?"

"You're at med, you collapsed"

"The baby?" my heart broke for Erin so I grabbed hold of the side of the hospital bed and pulled myself up on to it and took a few steps until I sat on the bed, "Jay you're walking?"

"One of the reasons why I left was I knew a guy who could give me the best physical therapy possible and I took my first steps a few weeks ago"

Erin started to cry as she was so proud of me but then I watched her put her hand down to her stomach and she had a look which I had never seen before, "Jay what happened?" She cried.

"Babe they did everything they could and they tried there absolute best but-"

"We lost our daughter?"

"I'm so sorry Erin"

Erin sobbed into my chest and we both cried together trying to over come what had happened to us.

 **Two days later**

"How you doing?" Jay asked

Erin just shrugged her shoulders and Jay shook it off, "I brought you food" he said sitting next to her on the bed

"I'm not hungry."

"you haven't eaten for two days please?"

"Ok, I guess"

Erin and Jay ate breakfast together when Erin looked at him, "Thank you" She said as a tear rolled down her face

"It's only breakfast"

"not for the breakfast you idiot... for the past few days, I know it's been hard on you too and you have still been there for me so thank you"

"that's because I love you and I wouldn't have it any other way, anyway I went to physical therapy this morning and I've been wanting to show you something" Jay moved his legs off the bed and took Erin's crutches and she watched him walk around the bed on his own,

"I'm in love with you so much"

"I love you too" Jay said leaning over and kissing Erin.

They both laid in silence in the bed when Voight walked into their room, "Hey guys, how're you doing?"

"Taking it day by day I guess" Jay said

"Well I just came to check on how you were doing and the rest of the team send their love, plus I heard you were going home tomorrow?"

"Yeah but we are going to both going to move back into the apartment together, so I'll just get my stuff tomorrow"

"Well I'll check up on you later, Jay can I have a word outside?"

Jay turned to Erin, "Well I guess this is a better chance to practice some more" Jay grabbed the crutch and walked towards Hank, "It's great to see you on your feet again plus we are a little out of people at work.

Jay and Hank got out the room and he turned around, "How's Erin doing really?"

"I don't know, I don't think its really hit her yet"

"Well you need to be here for her and don't take off again you understand me?"

"HOW DARE YOU... I lost my daughter too, we both lost our child so you give us both time and I promise my life that I would never leave Erin again, I have to get back to her I'll see you later." Jay said walking slowly back into Erin's room.

 **The next day**

Jay was on his way to pick Erin up but first he made a quick stop off at the district, "hey guys" He said as he got to the top of the stairs.

"I heard you were walking but I didn't think it was true" Antonio said hugging Jay

"Yeah with the crutches but i'm getting better... Hey is Mouse here?"

"Yeah he's downstairs, I'll get him."

Jay walked over and sat at Mouse's desk, "Hey man how you doing?" Mouse said

Mouse stood in front of Jay as he started to sob. Mouse grabbed a chair and sat in front of him, "Hey man it's ok, what's going on?"

"I can't deal with this man, I was supposed to have a little baby girl, how does this happen?"

"You know people say it's not the right time, this might be this time for you as well, but you have to remember that although you want to be there for Erin you also have to grieve for yourself"

"I know it's just so hard" Jay said wiping the tears from his face.

Mouse and Jay sat talking when Ruzek and Kim made their way up the stairs, "so, so, so who's ready to see baby Ivy and baby Amelia- Jay hey i'm sorry man" He said after his exciting entrance with Ivy in his arms.

"No man it's fine, it's good to see people happy and enjoying themselves, anyway I have to go pick Erin u from the hospital so see you guy's later and thanks for the talk" Jay said leaving the district.

Jay got a Uber to Med and as he got out of the car he saw people looking up towards the roof of the hospital and as Jay walked towards the building he saw a woman, "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"There's a woman sat on the edge of the building, look"

Jay looked up to see someone who he recognized, "ERIN!" He shouted as he rushed into the hospital.

 **What will happen to Erin? Please comment or review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jay tapped the elevator button for the roof as fast as he could but it felt like he wasn't moving. He didn't know what he was going to do so he took out his phone and dialled Kelly,

"Kelly it's Jay, you need to get to the hospital now with squad, Erin's on the roof and i'm on my up there now"

 _"We're on our way"_ He said putting the phone down.

Jay got out of the elevator and made his way up the rest of the stairs until he stepped out on to the roof. He slowly made his way towards Erin when she turned around, "Erin, it's Jay"

"Please Jay... please go just leave me"

"you know I can't do that Erin, please just come down from there"

Jay watched Erin turn back around, "I can't do that Jay"

Erin peered over the edge and took a deep breath as she was trying to figure out what to do, "Erin I love you, please you said we would never leave each other again"

"I can't live,not without her... I'm sorry-" Jay watched as Erin put one foot in front of the other

"ERIN!" Jay ran as fast as he could to the edge of the building but it was too late she was gone.

Jay ran off the roof and down to the bottom of the hospital as fast as he could but he felt like the world had frozen. He got to bottom and ran outside to see Erin surrounded by doctors including Will and he could hear them muttering,

 _"I've got no pulse, significant head trauma, no sinus rhythm on monitor. She died on impact, nothing we could do."_

Jay sunk to his knees, "no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening"

 **This is a really short chapter but next part will be up soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jay's POV**

I woke up in a chair as I felt someone shaking me, "what's up Will?"

"You've been asleep for hours"

"Why...did something happen?"

"no it's still the same, don't worry"

"That's what makes me worry Will" I sat up and rubbed my eyes and looked up at Erin in the hospital bed with a tubes coming out of her mouth.

"when she going to wake up, it's been two months?" I asked Will

"We are going to try again tomorrow but we don't know if that will work and we have to be careful"

I lent forward and put my hand on Erin's bump, "it's going to be ok, both of you are going to be ok"

I looked up at Will, "Listen Jay I know you are hoping for everything to be ok but you have to be ready in case something does happen because a placental abruption can cause problems."

"It can't happen, it just can't. I had a dream that we lost the baby and she killed herself by jumping off the roof so we need to do everything to save them both because I can't even bare to think what this will do to Erin if she loses the baby."

"You got it bro"

 **A few hours later**

Jay had gone to the district to check on the rest of the team when he got a phone call,

"Hello"

 _"Hey, look man it's Will"_

Jay sat up at his desk, "Will what's happened"

 _"We took Erin of the ventilator-"_

"What happened?"

 _"It didn't work, she's still unconscious"_

"Dammit" Jay threw his phone down on to the desk

"What's going on Jay?" Hank asked

"It didn't work AGAIN!"

"Ok go to the hospital and be with Erin, I'll come by later" Hank said to Jay as he left the bullpen.

Jay got to the hospital and made his way towards Erin room but when he got to her room, it was empty. He turned around and walked to the nurses desk, "Excuse me, where's Erin Lindsey gone she's not in her room?"

"I'm not sure i'll just check," The nurse said

"Jay" He heard Will shout from behind him

"What's happened?" Jay started to get upset

"she's fine, but her contractions started so they took her up to the delivery ward just to keep an eye on her"

Jay put his hand on Will's shoulder, "Yeah but she's still on the ventilator"

"They can still deliver the baby through C-section"

Jay and Will walked up the stairs and through the labor and delivery ward and Jay went into Erin's room. He sat down next to her and took her hand, "Hey..."

"...I don't know why I keep talking to you because you can't even hear me but Erin... please you have to wake up soon please... you have to breathe on your own for yourself and our little girl-" Jay wiped the tears from his cheek as a doctor walked in

"Sorry for disturbing you"she said

"It's ok, who are you?" Jay asked

"I'm doctor Franklin, Will Halstead called me and i'm hear to monitor Erin and we are going to try and take Erin off the ventilator tomorrow but with some different medication but it is up to Erin if she wakes up or not, we can't exactly force it."

"Will it work, could it affect anything?"

"It won't affect anything but there's only so many times we can try so we just have to be careful"

"Well thank you for trying and i'm glad my brother called you"

Jay watched as the doctor left and got into the bed with Erin. He brushed her hair behind her ear and started to cry, "I'm so sorry for leaving you and look at what happened because of the stress I caused you, I just wanted to get better for our baby being born and I just wish you would wake up please... please...please" He cried himself to sleep.

 **The next day**

Will walked into Erin's room and saw Jay lying next to her, "Morning man, how you doing?"

"Just thinking about stuff" Jay said

"What about?"

"How things would of been different if I didn't leave but I needed to leave because I knew I had to walk again and I only knew one person who could help me this fast"

"You need to stop blaming yourself, you would still be in a wheelchair if you didn't go out there... anyway Dr Franklin is on her way up to try again."

"Good, good" Jay said getting off the bed and sitting in the chair.

All the doctors and nurses came into Erin room and Jay sat by her side as Dr Franklin turned the ventilator off, "Come on Erin, come on". Jay sat and watched her but nothing was happening but then Jay left out a massive sigh as Erin took her first breathe on her own after two months, "Ugh thank god!" Jay said kissing the back of her hand.

"Thank you so much" He said to Dr Franklin

"It was my pleasure and if all goes to plan Erin should be awake shortly and she will be able to deliver her baby without any surgery" The doctor said leaving.

Jay sat back in his chair waiting for Erin to wake up and he sat watching their baby's heart monitor.

 **Six hours later**

Jay was walking back to Erin's room with coffee when he saw Will, "Hey Will"

"Hey how's Erin?"

"Good she's off the ventilator and i'm waiting for her to wake up, hey man I haven't had a chance to thank you for calling that doctor, I don't think Erin would be off of the ventilator if it wasn't for her"

"Trust me I would have done everything to save Erin and she owed me a favor anyway"

"Thanks again bro" Jay said as Will ran off to a patient.

Jay walked into the room and nearly dropped his coffee as he saw Erin sat in the bed awake, "Long time, no see I guess" She said

"Maybe for you, but I've been sat here everyday for over two months waiting for you to come off the ventilator and I couldn't be happier"

"Wait... how, how's the baby?" Erin panicked

"She... is fine and you had few contractions this morning"

"Am I in labor?"

"It's starting, look at the machine next to you"

Erin looked to her side and lifted up the trail of paper to see lots of squiggly lines going up and down, "I can't wait to have her, especially after everything we have been through-" Erin looked up at Jay with tears in her eyes, "I really thought we were going to lose her like, the car crash, the surgeries and then when I saw I was bleeding I really thought I was losing her this time"

"Hey look at me... we will never lose her, she has you and me and nothing is going to change that, I love you"

"I love you too" Erin said as Jay kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Come on Erin, push...push" Jay said to Erin

Erin took a deep breath, "I can't do it anymore Jay, it's been hours"

"Erin just one more push, you can do this"

"Ok, Ok"

"Alright Erin, I need you to do me one big push ok, 1...2...3..." The doctor said

A few minutes later Erin had given birth to their daughter, "She's perfect Erin" Jay said holding her tiny hand, "Hello Gracie Halstead, hello" Erin said with her in her arms.

Erin laid back in the bed with Gracie in her arms and Jay by her side and she couldn't believe they finally had their baby girl after everything that has happened, "We did it Erin"

"We did and she's amazing" Erin cried.

 **Two days later**

Gracie was two days old now and Jay and Erin were finally going home as a family, "you ready?" Jay said picking up the baby carrier.

"yeah lets go home" Erin said linking her arm under Jays.

They pulled up to the apartment and got out but it all felt very weird to Erin, "Erin?"

"Yeah...it just feels strange being back, like I haven't been here since you left"

"Well i'm back and i'm not leaving this time" Jay said taking her hand.

Jay and Erin walked into their apartment and he turned to Erin, "I need to show you something"

They walked through the apartment and turned right into a baby pink coloured nursery full of Erin favourite baby furniture, "You finished it?"

"Yeah I did it few days while you are in the hospital" Jay said putting Gracie into her cot.

Erin put her head in her hands and started to cry, "Hey it's ok" Jay said hugging her

"I just don't know what I would do without you here, this is truly amazing"

"Nothing will ever change it" Jay and Erin stood hugging in the nursery looking at their newborn daughter sleeping.

 **Six months later**

Today was exactly six months since Erin had given birth to their daughter Gracie and Jay had to go back to work, "Erin have you seen my badge?"

"Room cabinet, left hand side of the sofa" She said walking through with Gracie.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Jay asked taking Gracie from her

"We'll be fine and I'll call you throughout the day"

"I'll miss you, I will" Jay said kissing Gracie, "I have to go otherwise I'll be late but I'll all you later ok" Jay said passing Gracie back to Erin and kissing her and then leaving.

 **At the district**

"Look who's back" Antonio said hugging Jay

"Good to be back man, it's been a long time"

"How's Erin and Gracie" Ruzek asked as Jay sat down at his desk

"Good, Erin is back to her normal self and Gracie is just amazing"

"That's great bro"

The team were going through paper work when Hank came out, "We got a case, let's roll out"

Jay ran out to the car with Antonio who was now his partner, "you ready?" Antonio asked

"Well this is the first time out properly since I have started walking again"

"I'm sure you'll be fine but if you need a break it's fine"

"Thanks man"

Everyone got out their cars but they couldn't see anyone around, "Sarge who called us here?" Ruzek said

"Some patrolmen said they found something to do with the drugs case, lets look around"

Jay split off with Antonio and they went into a building, "I'll go this way" Antonio said

Jay walked through the building with his gun out when he saw the two patrolmen lying on the floor, "Sarge I've fou-" but as Jay wen to radio, he felt a hit over the back of his head,

"Halstead... Jay are you there?" Hank radioed, "Dawson, go find Jay"

Jay rolled over with his gun in his hand when he saw a guy standing in front of him with a gun, "Put it down" He said

"You first" Jay said standing up

"It's non of your business being here detective"

"I think you've made it my business, so put the gun down"

Jay watched the guy lower the gun but as he looked away he saw him raise it again so Jay pulled the trigger twice and watched him fall to the ground, "JAY!" He heard Antonio shout but Jay lost his balance as he felt the blood dripping from the back of his head.

Antonio then got to Jay, "Sit down Jay, sit down"

Jay was trying to catch his breath, "I think they are dead"

"I'll check, hang on" Jay watched Antonio check on the patrolmen and radio Voight, "Voight, both Patrolmen have no pulse and Jay is injured"

"Ok come on out"

Antonio helped Jay outside and he sat down, "You sure you don't want to call an ambulance?"

"Nah lets just get back to the district" Jay said sitting in the car.

 **Erin's POV**

I had just put Gracie to sleep and sat on the couch to call Jay but when I dialed he didn't answer but as I went to redial his number I heard Gracie crying, "Come on Gracie, just sleep"

Erin stood swaying her from side to side when her phone rang so she put Gracie down and went back out to the lounge.

 **Jay's POV**

 _"Hey babe"_ Erin said

"Hey how's you and Gracie"

 _"We're fine, how's work been, you been busy?"_

"No works been fine, not much had happened" I said as I saw Antonio give me the side eye.

 _"Anyway what time are you going to be home?"_

"I don't know-" I stopped talking when I heard a noise through the phone, "Erin what's going on?"

 _"I don't know someones at the door..."_

As Erin went to check the door, I heard a bang and I heard Erin scream, "ERIN!... ERIN?"

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin walked towards the door but when she reached for it, the door was kicked in and she stumbled backwards and dropped the phone. Erin screamed and remembered she was still on the phone to Jay, "Jay..."

"Shut up" The guy said as he grabbed Erin

"LET ME GO!" Erin screamed but as she reached forward she pulled off the guys mask and realized who it was, "Jake?"

"I said I would be back didn't I Erin" he said pulling the gun out

Erin stood thinking what to do and she realized she still had her gun in the closet so she took her chances and began to run towards her bedroom but as she did, she felt Jake grab her hair and pull her backwards, "Jake please" she begged him to let go but he wouldn't. By now she knew Jay would be on his way but she didn't know what Jake was going to go.

"What do you want Jake?" Erin said as he pushed her on the floor.

"I want to know what's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"WHY YOU LEFT. Why you left your daughter with me"

"You RAPED me!"

"You're delusional, you know that-"

Erin went talk when she heard little cries from the room behind her, "what's that?" Jake said

"Nothing..." Erin stood up as Jake went to walk past her and she grabbed him, " please don't" but as Erin said this, he hit her hard around the face with the gun causing her to fall to the floor.

As Erin sat up she saw Jake come out with Gracie in his arms, "Please... Jake i'm begging you, please put her back" she sobbed

"Sit down Erin?"

"JUST PUT HER BACK PLEASE!"

"Why should I Erin, what was it you have one daughter and then abandon her... then you have another baby and love her"

"It's different when you are forced to have a baby!", "PUT HER DOWN PLEASE!" she cried"

"That's not why I came, so get up"

"Well why did you come here"

"GET UP ERIN, I won't ask you again" Jake shouted

Erin stood up and she watched Jake put Gracie into her carrier on the floor, Jake then walked up to Erin and pushed her up against the wall, "Jake please"

"I want you to come with me Erin, but I don't want you to fight me"

"No, why" Erin said but she could tell Jake was getting angrier.

Jake put the gun to her head and shouted, "I don't think you understood me!"

Jake started pushing Erin towards the door when the door was busted open.

 **Jay's POV**

I was sat at my desk when I heard Erin scream, "Erin?" I said, "ERIN!"

I could hear her talking, _"LET ME GO!"_

"Hank we need to get to the apartment now, someones attacking Erin" I shouted through his office.

"Calm down, what's going on?" He said while I put the phone on speaker and we listened to Erin. I was trying to figure out what to do but my attention was brought back to the phone when I heard Erin crying, _"Please Jake I'm begging you, just put her back."_

"He's got Gracie!" I said grabbing the phone and running out.

I knew I had to get to Erin so I drove as fast as I could until I got back to the apartment. I ran towards the door and I could hear shouting so I grabbed my gun and kicked the door and see Jake holding Erin with a gun to her head, "Let her go Jake!"

"No chance" He said as I watched him walk towards Gracie

"I SWEAR TO GOD JAKE, LET HER GO" I shouted as the rest of the team ran in

I looked at Erin and saw her wink and me and I nodded my head as she elbowed Jake in the stomach and I shot him in the leg. Erin got up off the floor and ran to me crying, "It's ok, you're ok now, i'm here"

Erin then ran to Gracie and picked her up out of her carrier, "I'm so sorry baby". Me and Erin stood hugging Gracie while Voight arrested Jake and dragged him out of the apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jay's POV**

I woke up to feel the bed next to me empty, "Erin?"

I got up out of bed and walked out into the lounge to see Erin sitting on the couch with Gracie, I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder but I watched her quickly flinch forwards, "Hey Er it's me"

"Sorry Jay" Erin said as I sat down next to her

"What are doing, it's like two in the morning"

"I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to sit with her... I just don't feel safe in my own home anymore" I watched Erin start to cry

"Hey look, it's ok Jake has gone and he isn't coming back"

"He's gone but he isn't gone... I thought he was going to kill Gracie"

I stood up and grabbed my coat, "Where are you going Jay?" Erin said to me

"out, I'll be back soon"

I opened the door and walked out of the apartment but I heard Erin shout, "Don't do this Jay, think about me and Gracie"

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin grabbed her phone and dialed it, "Hank?" she said

 _"Yeah what's up?"_

"Where are you?"

 _"Asleep-"_

"You need to get to the district now!"

 _"Erin what is going on?"_

"Jay's on his way there now and I think he's going to do something stupid. I'm just about to go after him"

 _"No you stay there, I'm going there now" Hank said putting the phone down_

Erin sat staring out of the window trying to figure out what to do, "the hell with this", Erin stood up, placed Gracie in her carrier and left the apartment.

Jay pulled up at the district and walked inside and as he walked through the door he took a left towards the cells, "Halstead!" Platt said

"I have to do this!" Jay shouted

"He's gone Jay, we just released him on bail"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"He's been told that if he goes near you, Erin or the house that he would be breaking his bail conditions" Platt said

"Erin's on her own right now!" Jay stormed out of the district.

 **Erin's POV**

I got out of the car, picked Gracie up out of her seat and carried her towards the district and I walked around the corner to bump straight into someone. I stepped back to regain my balance and that was when I saw Jake, "Get away from me!" I shouted

"Erin listen-"

"NO..." I shouted but as I went to move he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.

"I'm about to be sent to prison the least thing you can do is listen... You need to take custody of Emily"

"How dare you..." I tried pulling away holding tight on to Gracie, "Just let me go please, I don't want Gracie getting hurt"

 **Jay's POV**

I walked out of the district and walked towards the car park but as I walked around he corner, I saw Jake grabbing Erin. I saw towards him and pushed him into the wall, "Leave her alone!"

I grabbed hold of Erin and pulled her towards me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think" She nodded her head at me

I let go of Erin and pulled Jake off the ground and slammed him into the wall, "What's your problem?"

"I just needed to talk to her-"

"NO, you're are on bail and If you come near me or my family or my house again I will kill you this time!" I put my arm around Erin and walked away with her.

As I helped Erin into the car and put Gracie into her car seat, I saw Voight pull into the district, "What happened?" Voight asked

"They released Jake on bail and I saw him grabbed hold of Erin"

"I know and I told her not to come"

"Wait... you knew and you didn't think to tell us?"

"Jay, I'm sorry but I didn't want to worry you both"

"But I left her alone and she came out alone with our daughter because she didn't know"

"I know and I'm sorry, What can I do to help?"

"He had hold of Erin when I can out of the district so arrest him for breaking his bail"

"Ok I'll see what I can do" Voight said to me as I walked around to the car and got in.

 **Nobody's POV**

It had been three months after the whole Jake problem and Erin and Jay were finally happy. Jay walked into the lounge after putting Gracie in her crib and sat down on the couch next to Erin, "Finally she's asleep" Jay said

"How are you feeling?" Erin asked him

"exhausted... It's not as bad now that Adam and Kim and back and Atwater has now officially moved up"

"Me too. Being back at work is definitely proving difficult. What do you think to the new nanny?"

"Well Erin, she's the third one we've had now so she had to be good right?"

Erin turned and faced Jay, "Do you think she will be able to handle two babies?"

Jay stared at Erin with confusion, "What are you talking about Erin, you said last month that you weren't ready?"

"Well I think it's a bit late for that" Erin said as she pulled out a pregnancy test

"You're PREGNANT!"

"UM Yeah, I took it yesterday" Jay wrapped his arms around Erin and kissed her, "This is amazing, I love you so so so much"

"I love you too!" Erin said as they sat kissing.

 **Sorry this took a while I have just come back from a holiday and I have been struggling to think of some ideas but Linstead baby number 2. If you have a ideas or anything you may want me to write about please leave a comment or review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Three months later**

"Erin we've got to get going!" Jay shouted into the bedroom

"My Pants don't fit me anymore"

"Put some lounge pants on or something then"

Erin put her head around the door and stared at him, "You want me to go to work in lounge pants?"

"no put them on for now but we will get you some on the way"

"FROM WHERE JAY!" she shouted

"Woah..."

"I'm sorry ok" Erin said but all Jay did was laugh at her, "How many months do I have to cope with these hormones"

"Funny, let's go" Erin said walking out the door.

 **At the district**

Erin and Jay walked through the district and she heard Adam laughing, "Ruzek do you want me to shove them files where the sun don't shine?" She said looking at his desk

Adam held his hands up in defense as Erin snatched the bag from Jay, "Dude" Jay said looking at him.

Erin walked into the locker room and got changed but as she turned around she saw Kim leaning up the door frame, "Maternity pants huh?"

"erm... yeahhh" Erin smiled

"Oh my god!" Kim said hugging her, "How far along?"

"Three months, but you cannot tell anyone"

"Promise!" Kim said hugging her again.

 **A few hours later**

The team were sat working on cases and Erin got up to leave, "Erin, you going?" Voight asked

"Yeah I have some errands to run, i'll be like half an hour tops" Erin said leaving

"She ok man?" Ruzek said after she left

"Yeah she's fine, I don't know what she is doing though" Jay said looking confused

 **Erin's POV**

I got out of my car and walked towards the big metal gates which stood in front of the prison. I walked inside and sat down on the small seat staring through the glass in front of me, looking at the man who attacked me only three months ago,

"What are you doing here Erin?" Jake said to me

"I need to talk to you about Emily?"

"What do you care, you let her go into care!"

"NO!" I slammed my hand down on the table, "that is not fair, you took her from me"

"You were a junkie Erin, I wanted her safe"

"How dare you... You were just as bad as me... anyway this isn't why I came. Hands down she is my daughter and I don't want her in care for her whole childhood"

"Well I can't do anything from in here and what does your boyfriend have to say about this?"

"He doesn't know i'm here and I don't want him knowing until I figure out what i'm going to do. I'll come back soon and talk to you about Emily" I said getting up and leaving.

 **Jay's POV**

I got in to see our nanny Olivia sitting on the couch, "Hey Liv" I said walking through the door

"Hey Jay, How was work?"

"Tiring, how's Gracie been today?"

"As amazing as ever... anyway I should be getting going"

"Hold on a sec, I need to talk to you about something" I said sitting down on the couch next to her

"Have I done something wrong, I love this job and it's the best one i've-"

"Olivia we aren't firing you, it's the opposite really. Me and Erin are expecting another baby and we were just wondering if you would be ok looking after two, obviously we would be here for the first few months but we really want you to stay"

"Oh I would love too" She said but made me jump and she threw her arms around me which was a bit close for comfort.

"Well see you tomorrow." As she left I saw Erin pass her through the door.

"Hey Jay" She said to me

"Hey where did you go today?" I said walking up to her and kissing her

"Oh... no where important I just had to run some errands. I am so tired so I'm going to go to bed, love you."

"Ok night love you" I sat on the couch wondering why Erin had lied to me about where she had been. I knew she was lying to me because she wouldn't just leave work to run some errands.

 **A week later**

It had been a week since Jay was wondering what was going on with Erin and he finally wanted to know what was going on so he decided to ask her. Jay followed her into the break room and lent up against the counter top, "Why have you been going to the prison Erin?"

"You've been following me"

"You have been sneaking off every week and I had to know what was going on with you"

"I've been visiting Jake-"

"WHAT!" Jay shouted

"Listen to me, I was talking to him about Emily"

"What about Emily?"

"She's in care and she is my biological daughter"

"She is nothing to do with us, she is the child you carried from your rapist"

"I CARRIED HER!"

"We aren't talking about this here" Jay turned around and slammed the door open walking away.

"Dammit, Jay!" She shouted but he carried on walking away and the team looked into the break room.

Erin and Jay still hadn't spoken when the team got called out, "Jay listen, I didn't tell you because I didn't think anything would come of it"

"So what, you want to adopt her?"

"I was looking into it but I failed anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"There's a perfect family who foster her and they want to adopt her but I don't want to rip her away from another family"

"I'm sorry I got mad"

Erin and Jay sat talking when multiple gun shots were fired through the windows, "JAY!" Erin panicked as she saw Jay body with at least three gunshots, "Jay stay with me"

"Hank Jay's been shot, three bullet wounds I think, he's bleeding alot-" Erin radioed

 _"Ok coming down now, ambo is on the way"_ Hank said back

Erin was putting pressure on Jay's wounds when she felt the door open behind her but as she went to turn around she felt someone grab on to her waist and turned her head to see two men wearing black balaclavas, "LET ME GO!" She screamed fighting against them, "Jay, Please" She cried as she was thrown in the back of a van.

 **Hank's POV**

Me and Antonio raced down to Erin and Jay but when we reached the car, Jay was in it on his own bleeding out, "Jay?" Antonio said as he got in the car putting pressure on his wounds.

"Voight, where's Erin?" Antonio asked me

"I don't know... Erin, ERIN?" I shouted but I didn't get an answer.

As the ambulance arrived Antonio got out the car and we searched around for Erin, "Voight Over here" I heard Dawson shout and as I ran around the corner I saw him hold up Erin gun and badge.

"I'll Call the district and get everyone out looking for Erin and you go with Jay to the hospital and ask if they have seen Erin."

"Sure" Antonio said as I watched him jump into the back of the ambulance.

 **At Chicago med**

"What have we got?" Maggie said coming through the doors

"Jay Halstead 31 years old, multiple gun shots, unstable and unconscious since we left the scene. Bullets went through the window so shattered glass may have gone in with the bullets."

"Ok, straight to trauma 2, order bloods, ECG, and X-rays to find the bullets now"

"on it" Natalie shouted

"Not you Nat. You can't work on family" Maggie said

"But-"

"Just go and find Will and tell him what has happened"

"Ok, sure but page me if anything changes"

Maggie walked back behind the nurses station as Antonio grabbed her, "Has Erin been in?"

"No why, has something happened?"

"She radioed Voight about the shooting but when we got there she was gone and we found her gun and badge around the corner"

"She hasn't been here today, i'm sorry"

"Dammit, I need to get back to the district and help look for her but keep me updated on Jay"

"He's about to go into surgery so I will call you after. Does he know?"

"No he doesn't... sorry I have to go" Antonio said running out the doors.

 **What will happen to Erin? Please comment or review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two months later**

Jay walked around the district and kicked the metal filing cabinet which was in front of him.

"Halstead!" Voight said

"WHAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE IS ALIVE!" Jay sat down on a chair and broke down

"Look man" Antonio got down next to him, "We will find Erin and she is going to be fine"

"What are we going to do Sarge?" Ruzek asked

"Look again at the camera around the car, and try other cameras around Chicago looking for a van. Erin is out there somewhere and we are going to find her"

 **Erin's POV**

I jumped awake for what felt like the hundredth time after hearing another bang. I sat up against the bed frame and put my hand on my growing bump, "Daddy will find us" I cried to myself praying my baby was still alive.I rubbed my face but winced as I went over the bruises on my face. I could still taste the dried up blood on my lips just wishing the team would find me soon.

 **Nobody's POV**

 _"NO, listen Will, he does not need to know yet. He just got out of surgery," Antonio said_

 _"He needs to know what is going on" Will said_

 _Jay woke up feeling hazy after hearing muttering from around him, "Will, is that you?" he said_

 _"Yeah bro i'm here you had surgery to remove the bullets but you are pretty much in the clear"_

 _"Um Where's Erin. I thought she would be here?"_

 _"She's um busy at the minute but-" Antonio said_

 _"Don't lie to me, I know she would be here"_

 _"Ok" Antonio walked up to his bed, "When we arrived at the car she wasn't there and... we found her gun and badge around the corner"_

 _"We have to find her!" Jay started to panic and pulled out all of his wires and started to get out of bed_

 _"JAY JAY JAY" Will said, "You just had surgery"_

 _"You don't understand, She's pregnant!"_

 _"What?" Antonio said_

 _"She 13 weeks, I have to find her..." Will grabbed a hold of Jay trying to stop him getting out of bed, "LET ME GO, GET OFF ME WILL!"_

"Jay wake up, Jay!" Antonio shook Jay awake as he fell asleep on the couch in the break room, "Dreaming again?"

"Yeah it's the same dream everyday, when you told me Erin was missing"

"We'll find her Jay"

"Yeah we need to quickly" Jay said walking out of the break room.

 **Erin's POV**

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as he punched me round the face, "What do you want with me?"

"I believe you know my brother?" he said to me

"who?"

"Jake, it came to my attention that you sent him to prison!"

"He attacked me and my daughter in my own home"

"and?"

"You can see i'm pregnant please I need to make sure my baby is ok"

"Our first try of getting rid of you didn't work so we needed a new approach"

"The car crash..."

"So we got rid of your husband by shooting him, then we took you and I believe your nanny Olivia will be on her way soon with Gracie"

"No no no please, you have me that's all you need" I cried as he left pulling at the bed frame which the handcuffs were attached to but it wasn't working.

 **Mouse's POV**

It killed me to see what was happening to Jay and I felt like there was nothing I could do, "Jay?"

"Yeah Mouse?"

"So I've been looking through some old files and cases but nothing is coming up so I need you to think who may want to do this"

"Do you not think I have thought of this already?"

"I know but it has to be someone who targeted you and Erin because it was your car and then they took Erin"

Jay sat looking into the distance when he stood up and walked away, "Jay where are you going?" Mouse asked

"cook county jail"

"I'm coming with you"

Me and Jay arrived at the prison and walked up to the guard, "I need to see Jake Murphy now please"

"Visiting hours aren't until six" Jay heard the guard scoff at him so he took out his badge and slammed it up against the window, "NOW!" he shouted

The guard stared at Jay and opened the door, "Thanks"

Jay sat down and we watched Jake walk through the door and sit down in front of us, "What are you doing here?" he said

"Where's Erin?"

"How the hell should I know, I'm. in. prison"

"Don't mess with me Jake, I know you organised this."

"I'm sorry but I didn't"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS SHE'S FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT"

"What a shame, even if I did knew, they is no way I would help you anyway"

We watched as Jake turned his back, "Just remember she carried your child who she tried to get out of care." Jay watched him listen and walk away.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin woke up hearing the cries of a baby from another room, "HEY... HEY!" She shouted until the guy came back.

"What?" He said

"Please, please just let me have my baby."

"ugh someone bring me the child" He shouted down the hall

Erin saw him come back into the room with a baby in his arms and he passed her to Erin, "Thank you, thank you... where's Liv"

"I gave you your baby now shut up" he said walking out the door.

Erin looked down at Gracie on her knee and just smiled, "I'm here now... where's nanny Liv huh?"

Antonio ran through the district as fast as he could and flung open Voight's office door, "Is Jay back yet?"

"They found a body-"

"Erin!"

"No Olivia"

"Their nanny?"

"Yeah"

"What... what about Gracie?"

"She was gone but we need to get the the crime scene now before Jay gets back"

"Let's go" Antonio and Voight left the district and drove towards the crime scene.


	18. Chapter 18

"What happened to Oliva?" Voight asked the medical examiner

"Seems to be blunt force trauma, I'd say she was hit multiple times with a bat or an object similar... you know her?"

"Yeah shes the nanny of two of our detectives"

"Well I'm sorry" The medical examiner said before walking away.

Voight walked back to Antonio who was talking to potential witnesses, "We do not tell Jay about this yet. He won't cope if he finds out his daughter is missing too"

"But he will find out, he has to go home at night, we can't keep this from him." Dawson argued

"Just until we figure out everything that has happened-"

"It's too late for that" Dawson and Voight looked up as they saw Jay pushing through a crowd of people with the rest of the team behind him.

"MOUSE SAID HE GOT A TEXT, THEY FOUND A BODY?" Jay panicked

"Jay look just let the examiner do their job" Dawson said

Dawson and Voight tried to hold Jay back but he was pushing through as hard as he could, "Jay Please"

Jay pushed through and walked over to the examiner, "I have to Tony"

"Jay it isn't Erin"Voight said

"Wha..." Jay looked as they walked over

Jay watched as the examiner pulled back the blue sheet and he stood in shock as he saw Olivia, "Liv... Gracie where's Gracie?"" Jay cried watching Voight shake his head

Antonio caught Jay as his legs went from underneath him, "We're going to find them Jay, we will" The team watched as Jay sat on the floor crying in Antonio's arms.

 **Erin's POV**

"GIVE HER BACK!" I screamed as Gracie was pulled away from me.

"We will but we need you to do something first"

"What?" I cried

"I need you to send a message to your team... then we will give you Gracie back but REMEMBER Erin we can take her at any point-"

"I'll do it" I jumped in. I wouldn't be able to cope if they did something to her and I needed to keep her as safe as possible. I watched as he stood in front of me with the camera, "What is the message?"

 **Mouse's POV**

I was sat looking through cameras around the streets of Chicago looking for a little bit of evidence but there wasn't any at all. I walked over to the other side of the room but when I turned back around I saw a big red notice on my monitor, I ran over to my computer and started typing, "What the hell is going on?" I said

I managed to get rid of the noticed but as soon as it disappeared, I saw a video on the screen and I knew what it was straight away and I emailed it to my laptop and ran upstairs as quick as I could.

 **Nobody's POV**

Mouse walked into the Bullpen, knocked on Voight's office door and shut it straight behind him, "What's going on Mouse?" Voight asked

"At first I thought my computer was getting hacked but when I got rid of everything, a video popped up for Jay"

"Erin?"

"I believe so, what are we going to do?"

"We can't keep it from the team, especially Jay"

"Ok let's go" Mouse said opening the door and walking out.

Voight walked out to see the team rushing around looking for Erin but he looked to his left to see Jay slouched in his chair, "Listen up..."

"Mouse was just sent a video-"

"Erin!" Jay rushed out of his chair

"Yeah the video was named for you"

"We need to watch it"

Jay took the laptop from Mouse and put it on his desk while the team gathered round and waited for him to press play on the video.

Jay took a deep breath and pressed the space bar and watched the video play. He let out a gasp when he saw what Erin looked like and he heard Erin speak,

 _"Hi it's Erin. I want you to know that me and Gracie are...ok. You need to stop looking for me and we'll continue to be safe. I think the baby is ok, I felt him or her kick yesterday. I know you want to find me but they said this was supposed to happen especially after the car crash. I know you all want to find me but I will be ok, Looking at all the cameras and Houses won't change anything..."_

The camera cut off and Jay sat staring at his girlfriend with bruises all over her face, "What are we going to do?" Jay voice broke with tears

"Erm can you rewind to the last part?" Mouse asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Just listen to what she said..."

 _"Looking at the camera and houses won't change anything"_

"She's in a house not a warehouse" Kim said

"I don't care what Erin said, we are going to look until we find her". Voight said, "right everyone look through every single camera in Chicago and write down every single van that you see... she's still out there!"

The team let to gather files but as they left, a little green light appeared on the top of Mouses laptop.

 **A few hours later**

"Wakey wakey Erin!" Erin heard someone shouting. She jumped up and grabbed Gracie who was asleep next to her and held her in her arms.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Your team is what's going on, they clearly don't listen do they" He grabbed Erin and walked her through a house, "Why don't you just let us go!" Erin tried to pull away but he put his arm round her, "We aren't done with you yet... we've been talking and we want our brother out of prison-"

"That will never happen"

"It will if your team car about you, now lets go. We wouldn't want to hurt Gracie now would we?"

"Please If you won't let Gracie go, she needs some stuff. Food, crib, clothes, All I care about is my unborn child and Gracie!" Erin said before walking forwards.

Erin got into the back of the van and held on as they sped off.

 **Jay's POV**

I kicked open the door and ran in with my gun in hand, "CHICAGO PD!" Me and the team shouted around the House. I ran upstairs but there wasn't anyone here.

"Clear!" I heard Antonio shout from downstairs.

I walked into the last bedroom and saw a messy bed and a diaper on the floor but as I walked to the other side I saw a pair of handcuffs attached to the bed and lost it. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and ran outside, "SHE WAS JUST HERE!" I kicked my car door shut.

"How do you know?" Voight asked

"THE BED IS STILL WARM. THERE'S A PAIR OF FRIGGING HANDCUFFS STILL ATTACHED TO THE BED. IT'S A BLOCK AWAY FROM OUR APARTMENT!"

"Jay calm down"

"NO, I won't calm down that's my pregnant girlfriend and my nine month old daughter. HOW DID THEY KNOW WE WERE COMING?"

"Jay we will figure that out but we need to get back to the district"

"Fine" Jay said jumping in his car and speeding down the road.

The team walked up the stairs and Mouse walked over to them, "Anything?"

"They knew we were coming" Ruzek said

"Yeah I know"

Jay looked up and stared at Mouse, "What are you talking about Mouse?"

"When you left I went on my Laptop and the webcam light was on. It happened when I got hacked. They used the video of Erin to distract me from the hack. Mouse stopped speaking and looked at Jay, "I promise you didn't know-" The team tried to grab Jay as he ran and pinned Mouse up against the wall, "Jay it's not Mouses fault" Antonio said

"You're the tech expert, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN YOU ARE GETTING HACKED MOUSE!" Jay wouldn't let go of Mouse and he was struggling to breathe

"JAY!" Antonio shouted as he pulled as hard as he could and pulled him off, Jay wiped the tears from his face and Antonio looked at him, "Mouse didn't know and you know that"

"I don't care at the minute but it ruined any chance of finding Erin."

"Jay-" Mouse said

"Go away Mouse! I don't want to see you, just go back downstairs and stay there" Mouse walked away and jay walked in the other direction kicking a chair out of his path as he walked towards the locker room.


	19. Chapter 19

Erin knew she had to find a way to escape but she couldn't do anything to put Gracie in harms way. The van came to a stop and she sat her down next to her. Erin heard the footsteps on the gravel and waited for the van door to open.

"Get out!" she heard

As Erin got out of the van she was breathing deeply and it was a few seconds later when she collapsed on the ground, "Dammit, Erin?" The guy said getting down next to her and picking her up, "Grab the kid" He shouted while carrying Erin into the building.

He placed Erin on the bed and put Gracie next to her but as he left the room, Erin sat up in the bed and pulled a phone from her pocket, "I'm gonna get us home Gracie" Erin said as she dialed the phone.

"Come on Jay, pick up" She whispered but they phone rung off.

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay sat staring at his computer screen when his phone just kept on ringing, "Halstead!" Voight said

"What?"

"Answer your phone, it hasn't stopped ringing for the past 30 minutes."

"I wish people would stop bothering me..." Jay picked up the phone, "What?"

He heard a whisper _, "Jay..."_

"Erin?" Jay stood up as the team gathered around him and he put the phone on loudspeaker.

 _"Omg I didn't think you were doing to answer. They moved us and I don't know where we are"_

"Erin are you ok?"

 _"Not really, I don't even know if our baby is ok..."_

"Can you think of anything about where you are. We found the old address but you were gone?"

 _"We were driving for about 20 minutes... Hang on shh-"_

Jay heard a ruffle noise and talking,

 _"Who are you talking to Erin?"_

 _"My daughter..."_

 _"Why would you talk like that to a baby?"_

 _"Who else am I going to talk to huh?"_

 _"Don't lie to me Erin, you know what will happen"_

 _"Screw you, what you thought your brother was tough so you wanted to be even more tough!"_

 _"Show it to me, I know you took it"_

The team heard shouting and Jay winced as he heard a harsh slap noise from the phone _, "GET OFF ME... No just don't take her again she needs to be with me... No!"_

Jay heard a ruffling noise and a door slam and then they heard a male voice on the phone, _"Stop looking or i'll kill them both"_ he said putting the phone down.

Jay put the phone down and ran downstairs but when he ran to the door it was locked, "Mouse open up...Look i'm not mad anymore but Erin just rang and I ne-"

"What's going on?"Mouse said opening the door

"She rung and said something on the lines of 'you thought your brother was tough'"

"I think it's time to see if Jake has a brother and pay him a visit"

"Yeah lets go!" Jay said as Mouse grabbed his laptop and ran out of the back door to the district

 **Jay's POV**

We walked into the Prison and saw the same guard as last time, "Back again?"

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR YOU MORON!"Mouse shouted shocking me.

The guard opened the door and we sat down waiting for Jake, "What do you want again?" He said walking through

"I'm done playing nice. Now if you don't tell me where Matt is right now I'm going to be adding two counts of kidnapping and murder to your sentence!"

"What has my brother got to do with this?"

"I hit the glass with my hand and looked at him, "You tell me right now!"

"On one condition..."

"What?" Mouse said

"I am not brought into none of this, I didn't even know what he was planning in the first place!"

"Ok fine now tell me" I said.

 **Voight's POV**

I was sat looking through footage with Dawson when my phone rung, "Voight"

 _"Voight it's Jay we got an address from Jake you need to meet us now"_

"Jay just wait for us!"

 _"HURRY!"_ Jay shouted down the phone

 **Nobody's POV**

The rest of the team met Jay and Mouse at the house and they met around the corner, "She's in there. I've seen people walking around and there's a woman walking around holding a baby and it isn't Erin" Mouse said coming back round the corner.

"Mouse you know you have to stay here so call the firehouse and get Gabby and Sylvie here because Erin gonna want someone she knows" Voight said

As the team moved in Voight turned around to the team, "OK Jay, Dawson and Ruzek round the front with me and Atwater, Burgess and Al round the back. No one gets away"

"Lets go" The team agreed and moved in.

A massive bang went off and when Jay kicked the door and running in, "CHICAGO PD... CHICAGO PD!" Echoed around the house.

Jay pointed his gun forward when he saw Matt running out the door to be quickly grabbed and quickly tackled by Atwater but as he turned to his left he saw a woman stood holding Gracie, "PUT HER DOWN!" He shouted at her.

"Ok, ok" Jay watched as she put Gracie down but as soon as she did she ran towards the back door, "Al!" Jay shouted as he came round the corner and grabbed the woman. They had arrested four people in and they finished searching downstairs. "Jay..." Voight pointed to the table to a bloody knife which was on the table.

"No no no no no..." Jay ran upstairs kicking down every door until he came to the last one and as he walked he saw Erin laid on the bed holding her side, "Please don't please!" He heard her cry.

Jay ran to her side on sat next to her on the bed, "Erin it's me" He said pulling the handcuffs from the bed

"Jay ugh god, he stabbed me" She screamed

"You're going to be ok" Jay held his hands on the wound but he could hear the sirens so he scooped Erin up in his arms and carried her downstairs.

He got outside and saw Gabby and Sylvie getting out of the ambulance, "GAB, she's been stabbed in the side there's so much blood He could of stabbed the baby"

Sylvie grabbed the stretcher but Jay would put her down, "Jay you need to put her down, she's safe now" Gabby said

"Ok just be careful, she feels so fragile."

Jay got in the Ambulance next to Erin holding her hand as Sylvie sped away leaving the rest of the team behind.


	20. Chapter 20

As I walked through the hospital doors, Erin screams were echoing around the ER, then I heard Maggie shout me, "Jay we can't treat Erin like this"

I ran into the trauma room and got next to Erin, "Erin, look at me... you are safe. I'm here, Will's here, Natalie's here but you need to let them treat you for your sake and our babies sake.

"Stay" She cried to me which broke my heart

"I can't stay in here because i'll be in the way but i'm right outside that door and I will be straight in if you need me."

Erin nodded at me but Grabbed my hand as I left, "You're ok" I said as she let go. I got outside the room and sunk down the wall in despair and just cried.

 **Mouse's POV**

I walked through the doors and the first thing I saw was Jay sitting on the floor. I ran over to him and got down next to him, "Jay... what's.. um... happened?"

"She so broken man... She's never going to be the same again" Jay said as he lent over and sobbed into my lap.

"Jay..." I lifted his head up, "You needed to understand that Erin is going to need you, now more than ever and you can't check out on her so you need to cry it out until she gets checked out and is resting because she and Gracie need you."

"I know, I just can't stand the things that she went through in that house... Where's Gracie?"

"I know man, but i'm here with you. She's fine she's just round the corner getting checked out" I said hugging him.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin was about to be moved upstairs when the team could hear shouting from her room. "WILL!" Jay shouted wondering what was going on.

"The knife caused a slow bleed in her abdomen and she's losing a lot of blood, we need to get her to surgery"

"What about the baby Will?"

"I don't man, i'm sorry I have to go" Will said as Jay watched the elevator doors close.

"UGH!" Jay turned around and put his hand through the wall.

"Jay-" Voight said standing up

"What, what do you want from me. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO HER BECAUSE I DON'T. I wasn't there to stop it.

Voight didn't say anything all he did was walk up to Jay and hugged him as he cried, "She going to be fine... She's tough"

 **A few hours later**

Jay had fallen asleep and Erin just got out of surgery and was being wheeled back into her room. Mouse walked over to Jay and shook his leg, "Jay wake up"

"Yeah what?"

"Erin just got out of surgery, she's in her room"

"So she's ok?" He asked standing up

"Come on, the doctors waiting" Mouse said as they walked away.

Jay walked up to the doctor who was standing in front of the door, "How's Erin?"

"The surgery went ok and we managed to repair the hole but we just need to keep an eye on the bleeding but she has a long way to go concerning other injuries. Erin left arm has been broken but it is shown to be at least around four months old maybe more. She has a few facial fractures that will heal over time."

"How about the baby?"

"Your baby is ok but did suffer some injuries but everything should be ok-"

"What kind of injuries?"

"The knife was very close to the baby so we are just keeping an eye as she has just turned six months"

"Did she have an... examination?"

"She said she didn't need one and we had to respect her wishes."

Jay walked into the room and saw Erin asleep in the bed. He sat down next to her in the chair and grabbed her hand, "No one is ever going to hurt you again, I promise you"

 **The next day**

Jay walked into Erin's room and saw her thrashing about in the bed, "Erin, wake up!" Jay said shaking her.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO..." She screamed punching and pushing Jay away from her.

"Erin, it's Jay" Jay said but she wouldn't stop so all Jay did was hug her until she stopped and calmed down, "You're ok, you're ok" Was all he kept saying to her.

Jay was sat hugging Erin when he heard what sounded like a whisper, "Erin?"

"I'm sorry" She cried

"Why are you sorry ?"

"I... nearly died"

"Hey you do not be sorry about that ok...None of it was your fault"

Erin didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around Jay and hugged him.

It has been a few hours and Jay and Erin were laid in the hospital bed together and as they slept Erin jumped awake as she heard someone walk into her room. "Oh Hank, you scared me"

"Sorry, How are you?" He said sitting down in the chair next to her bed

"I have no idea. Scared,worried but i'm happy to be home."

"I think he's happy too" he said looking at Jay

"Yeah when's the last time he slept?"

"I don't even know. He wouldn't stop, him and Gracie pretty much lived at the district."

"Omg Gracie where is she?"

"Don't worry. She's just down the hall with Kim in another room. We wanted to let you sleep first and rest"

"I just want to go home now with my family and try to get back to normal plus I missed almost five months of my daughter growing up"

"Well I'll let you rest and i'll go talk to the doctor about you going home"

"Thanks Hank"

 **A week later**

"You said I could go home last week!" I shouted at Will

"We just wanted to keep an eye and you and the baby"

"Well i'm going home now" I said getting off the bed

"Yeah Jay's on his way up, he just got back from the district"

"What's he doing there?"

"Just checking up, plus he dropped Gracie off with Trudy so he could come and pick you up"

After about ten minutes Jay finally got to my room, "What took you so long?" I asked

"Sorry Gracie was crying, but i'm here now" He said hugging me. "Lets go home" He said helping me up.

Me and Jay got in the car but I just didn't feel right, "Can we go to the district?"

"Are you sure?" He asked me

"Yeah I just want to see Gracie and I still don't feel ok going back to the apartment just not yet"

"Ok sure but you're taking it easy ok"

"Ok" I said looking at him

 **Next part will be up soon. I hope you're enjoying it do far and please remember to comment or review.**


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up and I looked at my clock to see it was only two in the morning and I could hear a crying noise through the apartment. I knew it was Gracie but Erin wasn't in bed either, I got out of bed and walked through the apartment to see Gracie stood in her crib crying, "Hey what's wrong?" I said picking her up trying to calm her down. After a few minutes she stopped crying but as it went quiet I could hear the shower running,

"Erin?" I said putting Gracie down

I walked up to the bathroom and stood outside the door as I saw steam coming from under the door, "Erin?" I said knocking on the door but she didn't answer so I turned the handle but the door wouldn't open.

"Open the door Erin... Erin!" I kept knocking but she wouldn't answer so I kicked the door with my foot again and again until it finally busted open. I looked around the room and saw a figure sat in the shower. I ran over to Erin and pulled her out of the steaming hot shower,

"Erin, what are you doing?"

She didn't say anything she just looked forwards, "Erin..." I shook her again but nothing, "Omg you're burning. lets get you to bed" I picked her up and carried her into bed.

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep and that all I could do was look after her. As much as I didn't want her hurting herself I didn't want her hurting our baby. I sat on the couch trying to figure out what I was going to do.

 **Erin's POV**

The sun shining through my window woke me up and I woke up in different clothes and my hair really wet. I walked out of the bedroom but I stopped talking when I heard Jay talking in the lounge,

 _"I don't know what to do?"_

 _"...I know but it was different this time"_

"Jay?" I said walking in the lounge

"Hey... _um I'll call you back"_ He said putting the phone down

"Who was that?"

"Oh it was just Mouse, we were talking about work... you want breakfast?" Jay said standing up and walking over to the kitchen

"I'm not really hungry... hey why is my hair wet?" Jay look over at me from the kitchen and walked back to me and sat on the couch.

"Do you not remember?"

"No..."

"Um I woke up because I could hear Gracie crying and you weren't in bed either and when I sorted Gracie out, I found you in the shower and it was boiling. I pulled you out and you were just staring not saying anything"

"I can't remember" I started to get upset

"Hey it's ok. Look I know what is going on ok... When stuff happened to me in the rangers I suffered from PTSD and I used to do stuff and not remember about doing until Mouse caught me a few times and finally told me."

"I'm so sorry Jay. I really didn't know but what If I was trying to do something and I hurt the baby"

"No I'm going to look after you ok" He said hugging me

"How?"

"I don't quite know yet but I'm going to the district soon because Voight needs some help-"

"Can I come?"

"Are you sure, don't you want to rest?"

"I can rest at the district but I just don't want to be on my own" I said

"Sure, let's go get dressed then" Jay said helping me up off the sofa as I was already massive.

 **At the district**

Erin and Jay walked up to the Bullpen and saw the team working, "Back already?" Kim said hugging Erin

"No, Jay is but I just didn't want to be on my own so I thought I would spend the day here"

"Where's Gracie, did you get a new nanny?" Ruzek said but Erin saw Jay look at him

"Not yet, we wanted to wait so she's downstairs with Platt"

"Anyway I feel like my back is going to cave in so i'm going to sit down" Erin said.

Jay helped Erin sit down and then went to talk to Mouse, "Hey, if I go out today I need you to keep an eye on Erin"

"Yeah sure, did you tell her about last night?"

"Yeah she asked why here hair was wet, so just keep an eye on her."

"Of course man"

It was a few hours later of working on a murder case and Voight came out of his office, "Young jogger found in the park, lets go"

Jay looked up to see if Erin was ok for him to go but she had her head on the desk and was asleep, "Keep an eye on her" Jay said to Mouse as he left.

The team arrived at the Crime scene and Jay walked over to Voight, "Hey I've been meaning to talk to you about Erin-"

"What about Erin?"

"I woke up in the middle of the night and was sat in a boiling hot shower, fully clothed and when I pulled her out she was staring at... at nothing. I let her come today because I didn't want her on her own"

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Yeah but I think she had PTSD"

"Erm, call Dr Charles at Chicago med, see if he would talk to Erin."

"Yeah I'll call Will and get a number later"

The team went on to inspect the murder and the area around the park while back at the district Mouse kept looking over at Erin as he noticed she kept touching her side,

"You ok Er?" He asked

"Yeah I just need to move around as she gets uncomfortable"

"She?" Mouse asked

"We don't actually know but I feel like it's a girl. Anyway I'm gonna go for a walk and check on Gracie."

"Cool see you later" Mouse said as Erin walked down the stairs.

Jay arrived back but he couldn't see Erin, "Hey Mouse, where's Erin?"

"Oh she just went for a walk to see Gracie"

"Oh she's here anyway" Jay watched her walking up the stairs, "You alright?" He asked her

"Um yeah i'm just a bit sore today?"

"Well go sit down and rest" Jay said kissing her cheek

"How the case going?" Erin asked sitting down and rubbing her bump

"So, three dead girls so far, 23 years old but they have nothing in common, Sarah was a nurse, Emma was a teacher and Jessica who we found today was a physical therapist." Voight said

"Well the only thing they have in common is age but I was looking at the camera through the week and all three girls go jogging in the same park everyday" Ruzek said

"Ok, So Mouse you and Jay sit and look through the cameras for any suspicious people."

"OK" Mouse said as he and Jay said sitting down at his desk

The team were working on different things when Erin said jay's name, "Jay?"

"Yeah hang on,I just need to look at this last frame" Jay replied

Jay finished looking at the computer but he turned around to see Erin shaking and crying and as he turned around fully he saw he holding up her hand which was covered in blood, "ERIN!" Jay said running over to her

"Jay?" She cried

" _Antonio call Gabby and get her here now_... Erin you're gonna be fine, you hear me, you're gonna be fine!" Jay said as he lent down on the floor in Erin blood.


	22. Chapter 22

"Erin, try to stay awake ok?" Gabby said to Erin as they pushed her into the ambulance.

"What's happening?" Jay asked

"I'm not sure yet, we just need to get her to hospital so get in" Gabby said as Sylvie shut the doors.

"Am I losing the baby?" Erin cried

"We don't know that yet but I need to look at your stomach" Gabby said lifting up her shirt but as she lifted she just stared at it, "Um Jay what's all these marks, they look fresh?"

"There nothing Gabby, will you just examine her"

"Sure..." Gabby said

 **At Chicago med**

Jay stepped out of the ambulance and saw Maggie running out, "Voight called, told me what happened"

"Good, she's lost a lot of blood!" Sylvie said as they rushed Erin in.

They put Erin in the trauma room as doctors and nurses were coming in and out of the room, Jay and Erin were waiting for some news when Will ran in, "What happened?"

"She starting bleeding at the district" Jay said

"Will-" Maggie started to talk

"No I'm not leaving this time, I'm her doctor on this"

Maggie didn't argue with Will, she just let him get on with but when Will turned around Erin cried in pain and doubled over.

" Erin We're going to do an ultrasound and check ok?"

"Yeah..." Erin said as Will pulled over the ultrasound. Erin watched Will's face change as he looked at the screen, "There's something wrong?" She grabbed Jay's hand

"Erin, you are in labour"

"No it's too early"

"I know but if we don't deliver now then it could cause problems with you and the baby"

Erin nodded her head and grabbed Jay's hand, "Right Erin when you feel a contraction, i need you to push as hard as you can"

Erin waited for a contraction and as she felt one coming she pushed as hard as she could, "Come on Erin, push" Jay said

Erin finished pushing but she looked up at Will when she felt something, "Wait something doesn't feel right" She panicked

"Yeah it's the baby's feet but its ok"

"No no no the baby is wrong way"

"Listen Erin, you can do this but you need to push, now" Erin pushed as hard as she could but the baby still wasn't out.

"I can't do it anymore Jay" Erin cried

"Listen, you know you can do this, I know you can do this, so on three ok and you push as hard as you can to get our baby out...1...2...3, push Erin"

Pushed as hard as she could and she heard Will, "She's out...April grab a mask" he shouted out the door

"It's a girl!" Erin looked at Jay

Jay looked at Will and wondered what was going on, "Will?" Jay said but didn't get an answer

"Jay why isn't she crying... Will?" Erin said

Jay stood up and looked over, "WILL!" As Jay shouted, a little cry echoed around the room, "Oh thank god!" Jay said sitting back down next to Erin kissing her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Jay asked

"We need to take her up to NICU but i'll let you know" Will said as he left with Erin and Jay's newborn daughter.

"She's going to be ok" Jay said hugging Erin.

The team had to stay at the district to work on the case but Jay stepped out of Erin's room and dialled Mouse, "Hey how's it going?"

 _"Erin had to have the baby, she's in the NICU"_

"Well is she ok?"

 _"Being honest Mouse, I have no idea. She was breech and She is three months early, is there anyway you can come to med"_

"Well we are going to come after the case is over but I hope everything goes ok"

 _"Thanks man"_ Jay said putting the phone down

 **Mouse's POV**

I threw my phone down on my desk and sighed, "Mouse?" Antonio said to me as the team looked over

"Erm, Erin had the baby"

"Well are they ok?" Voight said walking over

"Erin's resting but the baby is three months early so she's in the NICU"

"Will she survive?"

"They don't yet, Jay said she was also born breech. I said we would go to med after the case is finished"

"Ok well finish the paperwork and them we will go" Voight said walking back to his office... "Sarge?" I shouted him

"Yeah"

"Jay wants me at med, so can I go?"

"Yeah sure just tell Erin and Jay we will be there soon"

"Ok" I said as I ran down the stairs.

 **At Chicago med**

Mouse walked through the doors and straight to Erin's room but when he got to the room, it was empty. He walked back out and saw Will walking across the floor, "Hey Will"

"Hey Mouse, what you doing here?"

"Jay asked me to come but their room is empty, do you know where they are?"

"Yeah they're up in the NICU Ward. You can go up and find Jay because I don't know how long they are going to be"

"Ok thanks Will"

Jay's POV

I was stood with Erin when I saw Mouse stood outside the window, "Hey I'll be back in a minute" I said to Erin but she just nodded her head.

"Hey man" I said to Mouse as he hugged me

"How are you all, I can tell you've been crying?"

"Me and Erin are just worried about her. The doctor came earlier and filled us in and he didn't have much to say. All he said was because she's three months early the survival chances are thin so they are monitoring her closely but he did say her lungs are strong for three months early"

"At least that's good right, she has a good chance then"

"We are hoping, I'm just worried about Erin. You know I told you thing about her in the shower..."

"Yeah?"

"Well she's blaming herself"

"You just need to tell her it isn't her fault-" Mouse stopped talking when he saw Dr Charles walking towards him,

"Dr Charles?" I said

"Hey Jay, I've been informed that Erin might be going through a time and I got told she had marks on her stomach. I just thought I would talk to her-"

"Who told you?"

"I can't disclose this information, i'm sorry-"

"It was Gabby right... she saw them in the ambulance... Mouse will you stay with Erin please, I won't be gone for long"

I started to walk away and I heard Dr Charles, "Jay?"

"Just don't talk to her until I get back.


	23. Chapter 23

Jay walked through the firehouse and slammed the door open, "Jay?" Casey said walking over to him

Jay didn't answer he just walked straight past him, "GABBY...GABBY" He shouted looking for her

Jay walked into the common room when Gabby walked through the door, "Jay, what's goin-"

"YOU SPOKE TO DR CHARLES!"

"I was just concerned about Erin"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH"

"I HAD A JOB TO DO JAY, I didn't want her hurting herself" Gabby shouted as Casey walked over

"I WAS DEALING WITH IT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE HER A CHANCE SHE THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE ATTACKED BY PSYCHOLOGISTS"

"Jay..."

"No you didn't find her zoned out in a boiling hot shower for no reason at all but I'm trying to help Erin with her PTSD as I have been through that before but I guess you forgot about that." I turned around to walk away,

"Jay?" Gabby said so I turned back around

"What?"

"How's Erin?"

"Our daughter is in the NICU" As I said this I felt the room of people go silent.

"Jay, i'm sorry"

"ABOUT WHAT GABBY, Trying to fix her when you should of helped her" I walked" around and out the firehouse back to my car.

"Dammit!" I shouted hitting my steering wheel.

 **Two months later**

Holding her tiny hand through the incubator was what kept me sane over these months and I just wish We could go home as a family, Me, Jay, Gracie and Lydia.

"Morning" Jay said as he walked through the door

"Morning, how's Gracie?"

"She's good. She loves the new nanny but she's going to drop her off at the district later."

"I know I can't believe she is one next month.

Jay and Erin were talking when the doctor came in,

"Morning, so I have some news. After looking at the progress Lydia has made, we have decided that it is safe to release her"

"oh my god!" I heard Jay say as he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Are you sure?" I said as I felt the tears fall off my face

"Yeah, The nurse will be up soon to discharge her"

"Thank you" Jay said shaking his hand

"I can't believe it Jay, we're finally going home"

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay put Lydia in the back of the car and walked round the drivers seat getting in, "Ready to go home?"

"Definitely, I'm looking forward to having my bed back and not a hospital one."

Jay and Erin decided to pick Gracie up later so they drove home and got back to their apartment,

"Ugh I've wanted this for such a long time, to be fully home and getting back to normal." Erin said as she sat on the couch feeding Lydia

"Well, I was thinking" Jay sat next to Erin, "When the girls get older, they are gonna have to share but I was thinking about maybe moving into a house"

"Really, what made you come up with this idea?"

"I was looking at houses when I came back at night and the house you were looking at over a year ago is still for sale"

"We have to get in Jay, it's like my dream house"

Jay let out a smile, "Well I guess its a good job I bought it the other day"

"Are you joking?"

"No, we can move in from next week"

"And that is why I love you" Erin said leaning

"I love you" Jay said as Erin stood up and put Lydia in her crib.

 **One week later**

"Jay can you grab the last box from the van"

"Already done" Jay said walking in the house with the box

"I can't believe it's finally done, I feel like we're complete"

"Well, we aren't exactly complete yet" Jay turned around to face Erin

"What are you talking about-" Erin gasped as Jay got down on one knee

"I know I did this before but it was the wrong time but now we have two amazing daughters and I think we have been through enough that most people would not be able to handle, so... Will you Erin Lindsay marry me?"

"I would be honoured" Erin said as Jay lifted her up off the floor and kissed her.

"We have to do it at the firehouse soon" Jay said

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Jay and Erin were sat on the couch when Lydia's cries came into the room, "I'll get her" Erin said standing up

"Well I have to pick Gracie up, are you coming?"

"No I don't need our premature baby around people and germs quite yet."

"Ok, See you soon... fiance"" Jay said walking over to kiss Erin

"mmm see you soon, fiance" Erin turning round and walking back into the bedroom while Jay.

 **At the district**

Jay jumped out of his car and walked into the district,

"Hey, Platt. Where's Gracie?" He said as he noticed she wasn't behind the desk

"I thought Gracie was with the nanny today"

"She was but she always brings her here after six. Are you telling me they haven't been in today"

"No Jay I thought she was home with you by now"

"DAMMIT!" Jay pulled out his phone and dialled her number,

"Jay..." Platt said and as he turned round and saw Gracie run through the door.

Jay ran to her and picked her up, "Hey, daddy was worried"

"I'm sorry Jay, she fell asleep and then I fed her so we were late leaving"

"It's ok Laura, we just worry you know"

"Yeah i'm sorry, it won't happen again"

"Bye Laura" Jay said as he left the district with Gracie.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you ready?" Gabby asked Erin

"It's too early right, like he only proposed a month ago"

"Well, I don't think you can change your mind now" Gabby said opening the door helping Erin get out of the car.

"I don't think you can either"

"I know, being five months pregnant doesn't mean I can go back"

"Well, i'm so happy for you and I don't know if I apologised for what happened between you and Jay"

"Hey it's all forgotten, now lets go get you married"

The firehouse was full of Erin and Jay's closest friends from Fire, PD and Med and she couldn't believe she was marrying her one true love. As the music started, she linked her arm under Voights and began to walk down the isle.

As Voight passed Erin to Jay, all Jay could do was smile,

"What's so funny?" Erin asked

"It's not funny, I'm just smiling about how beautiful you look"

As the ceremony began, Erin and Jay exchanged their vows,

"Erin Lindsey, I don't even know where to begin. We worked together for many years before we got together but In a sense I already felt like we were together. I don't think we would be together now if we hadn't been through what has happened of the past couple of years but now we have two amazing girls and I feel like my life is complete forever so I am honoured in marrying you today"

"Well I don't think i'm going to beat that but you are my whole life and if it changed I don't even know what I would do with my life anymore... Jay" Erin stopped talking when Jay had a look of panic on his face, "Ja-"

"GET DOWN" Jay pushed Erin to the ground as the sound of guns echoed around the firehouse. Screams filled the firehouse as everyone ran inside hiding behind furniture but as people continued inside, Erin got separated from Jay and crawled across the floor to Gabby, "Gab are you ok?"

"I think so i'm not really sure have you seen Casey I lost him and I don't know he is"

"Hey Gabby listen, take some deep breathes ok, you're in shock"

"Ok Yeah I know. Did you get shot?"

"No why?"

"You have blood on your dress"

"Erm, it's not mine"

Everyone was hiding around the firehouse when the doors burst open, "Happy wedding Day ladies and gentlemen, now I politely ask you to come out from hiding" A guy said as he was surrounded by others

Erin stood up and saw he had Jay at gun point, "Jay!" Erin ran from behind the counter, "Erin stop" Jay said

"Ah you must be the bride... well i'd listen to your groom, Jay was it because he seems smart"

"Ok, just let him go"

"Not quite yet, we are going to go to the office"

"I don't work here man" Jay croaked out as he had his arm round his neck

"I. don' "

About ten minutes later Jay still wasn't back and everyone were sat up against the walls, "Hey where's my husband?" Erin asked standing up

"SIT DOWN!" One of the men shouted in her face.

"Not until you tell me what they are doing" As Erin said this, the guy lifted up his gun and hit her round the face with it causing her to fall to the floor as Severide stood up and helped Erin, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" She said rubbing her face

"BACK AGAINST THE WALL!"

"Ok, ok" Severide said as he helped Erin stand up"

Erin sat back up against the wall with Gabby and looked at her, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know, I hit the floor pretty hard when everyone panicked, I'm worried about the baby"

 **Casey's POV**

Being on the other side of the room made me want to get to Gabby more. I looked over and saw Erin staring staring,

"What?" I mouthed

"The baby" She said pointing at Gabby

"One minute" I said holding my finger up

I looked around and saw Hermann, "Hey I need to get Gabby out, somethings wrong"

"Get her to the bathroom"

"ok" I moved back over and got Erin's attention and as she looked at me I pointed out the room to the bathroom"

She nodded her head at me and I watched her stand up

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin stood and helped Gabby stand up, "Hey she's not feeling well, we need to go to the bathroom"

"Why?"

"She's pregnant you dick!"

"Take them. And you, you're on your last straw..." he said to Erin

Erin and Gabby walked to the toilet while being followed behind by one of the guys with a gun. As they opened the door and walked in he took a step forwards,"Wanna come with... didn't think so"

Gabby stood up against the wall, "I need to get out of here Erin" She whispered

"I know, you need to fake it and if they let you out you need to get to the district and find every single patrolman and the commander. Tell them there is about thirty people here"

"Let's go" They heard from outside the door

"Ok, I can do it. Just... catch me"

They walked back into the common room and Gabby doubled over in pain on to the floor, Casey rushed over to her only to be met by a gun.

"Gab, can you hear me?" Erin said but she stayed quiet

"We need to get her out, she's pregnant" Casey said

"NO ONE LEAVES!" Erin heard behind her and she turned around to see Jay but she noticed something different, Jay had a gun in his hand.

" _Jay_... She's five months pregnant, her and the baby could die. That's double murder... Just her and someone who can help her so they can get her to a hospital."

"Give me a minute... Erm Dammit, she can go and you can take her" He said pointing to Sylvie who was sat up against the couch

"...M..ME"

"Yeah stand up and help her... but If I here cops or anything, I will kill everyone in here"

Gabby and Sylvie quickly left leaving everyone behind they cared about.

 **I hope you enjoyed this part, I know it may be confusing but it is all going to come together.**


	25. Chapter 25

Gabby ran as fast as she could into the district and saw Trudy at the desk, "Gabby what's wrong?" She said running round to help her

"The firehouse, they have guns and won't let anyone leave"

"Who has guns?"

"These guys, no one knows who they are"

"How did you get out?"

"I faked collapsing but listen there is thirty People at wedding and four guys with guns, but if they see a police car or hear a siren, he said they would kill everyone there"

"Ok we are going to deal with it but you need to get to a hospital and get checked out"

"Just let me know what happens" Gabby said leaving with Sylvie.

 **At the Firehouse**

"What's your plan?" Chief Boden said

"So, a few weeks ago, there was a fire at one of our houses and you wouldn't go in because it was apparently too late, there were twenty people killed in that fire so the only way we can make it better is if we kill twenty... of...you. And yes I know you are probably thinking, 'Oh my god Jay what are you doing?', well our crew go well back with Jay and it's been a long time since we have seen each other" He said as Jay smiled at him as he lent up against the door

"Coward" Erin muttered under her breath but as he heard it, he walked up to Erin and dragged her across the floor by her hair and picked her up, "I told you-"

"Hey I got her, Ty" Jay said walking over and grabbing her.

Jay walked Erin down to the bedroom and threw his gun on the bed and he walked over to her and just hugged her, "I'm so sorry"

"NO, GET OFF ME!" She shouted pushing him away

"No Erin you don't understand, I did an undercover with these a long time ago, I met Ty,that's his name and before I was even a detective and it went south so we never got them, they know I'm a cop and they said that if I didn't help then they would kill everyone"

She didn't say anything.

"Hey it's ok but you can't tell anyone and Gabby will be at the district by now right?"

"Yeah"

"Right we need to go back" Jay picked up the gun and turned around.

"Hit me" Jay stopped in his tracks and turned his head

"What?"

"Hit me, so they know"

"I'm not... what"

"I am saying to you Jay just hit me not in here, out there"

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Just do it!"

Jay grabbed Erin's arm as they got to the window and she started to pull away so Jay lifted his hand and he hit her round face making her fall to the floor but as she looked up she saw Voight ran at Jay and pin him up against the wall, "I'd sit down if I were you" Jay said as he lifted the gun up to his head.

"Hank, it's ok" Erin

"It's not" Voight said as he sat down next to her and hugged her.

Everyone looked over as they realised the guys had started to panic, "Hey I see cop cars outside"

"I told her what would happened if they went to the cops"

Severide sat on the chair and looked at him, "What did you think would happen, you'd hold a bunch of Chicago detectives, firefighters and doctors hostage and what... you'd just walk away"

Ty ignored what he said and turned to Jay,

"Hey bro, why don't we just leave?" Jay said

"We need the money"

"They're not going to give us any money"

"Trust me, they will"

"What money?" Voight interrupted

"We want five million dollars then we will leave"

"And who's going to give you that?"

"They will if they want you all out alive"

Everyone sat and waited for at least another hour but nothing was happening and the guys were just stood,

"What the hell is Jay doing?" Voight asked Erin

"I don't know, ok"

"Why did he hit you?"

"I DON'T... know" I started to shout.

"Problem?" Ty said walking over

"Yeah, I have two daughters at home and i'd like to go to them"

"Well you can go home when we have our money"

He then turned around and tilted his head, "Who has a phone?" He said as he heard buzzing

"uh me" Jay said taking it out of his pocket and passing it to him, "It's the district"

"Well it's about damn time" He said picking it up

 _"Jay?"_ Platt said

"No, sorry"

 _"Is everyone ok in there?"_

"Yeah for now"

 _"What do you want?"_

"Five million pound transferred into a bank account in the next hour"

 _"Or what?"_

"We start killing people" he said putting the phone down.

It had been about two hours and the team were still trying to negotiate with them but it wasn't working, "WHERE IS MY DAMN MONEY!" He shouted

"They're trying to wait it out" Voight said

He turned to Jay, "Give me your gun..." Jay passed it to him and then he grabbed him

"What are you doing man?"

"Just trust me" That was when Ty started to drag Jay outside.

 **Gabby's POV**

We stood and watched every police officer raise their gun as Jay was dragged outside.

"I told you what would happen if we didn't get our money" he shouted

"Let him go and then we'll talk about the money?" Platt said

"I told you what would happen..." that was when he fired the gun.

It took my breath away as we watched him shoot Jay in the leg.

"IF I DON'T HAVE MY MONEY IN THE NEXT TEN MINUTES THEN HE GETS ONE IN THE HEAD" He said pulling him back inside.

 **Erin's POV**

My heart dropped as a heard the gun go off and I didn't know what to do. I jumped to my feet as I saw the guy dragging Jay inside and just stood looking at him

"You shot me!" Jay shouted at him

"They had to believe us" He said throwing a towel at him.

We waited for the phone to ring but it didn't, "Hank... why aren't they giving them the money?"

"I don't know, I thought they would have by now"

 **Nobody's POV**

Jay lent up against the wall and looked at Ty, "So if you don't get our money, what are you going to do... Shoot me in the head... well that's what you said right?"

"I don't know Jay" When he said that the phone rang and he picked it up. Ty spoke on the phone for what felt like hours to everyone.

He put the phone down and everyone looked over, "We got the money, let's roll boys"

As the group of men gathered by the door, Erin watched as Ty turned around and walked over to Jay and put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey thanks for helping but we still remember what you did..."

Everyone in the firehouse shouted and screamed as Ty put the gun up against Jay's stomach and fired twice before running out.

"JAY, NO NO NO NO..." Erin cried as she caught Jay as he slid down the wall

Jay turned his head and looked at Erin as blood spluttered out of his, "I'm so sorry Erin for this, I had to-"

Erin pushed her hands down on to her stomach and turned around to Voight "GET THE PARAMEDICS IN HERE NOW!... No listen to me Jay, you're going to be fine, you hear me just hold on... Jay? come on Jay... HOLD ON!" She screamed as his eyes fluttered shut.

 **I wasn't sure where I was going with this part but I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

The team ran in behind Erin as she ran next to Jay as they rushed him down to surgery, "Come on Jay, you're gonna make it... you're gonna make it-"

"Sorry Erin, we need to take him" Dr Rhodes said as she watched him be pushed through the doors as she stood there covered in his blood.

"You have to make it" She whispered as Mouse walked over to her and hugged her, "He's going to make it"

It had been about an hour when the team were all sat down apart from Erin,

"What was Jay doing?" Dawson said

"I don't know, but he took that gun, threatened us all and hit his fiance... Mouse?"

"What... I don't care. I'm more bothered about the fact that my best friend could... die... on that table"

"But I don't understand why he-"

"Really?" Erin said turning around, "Really, do you not care that he could die, but no it doesn't matter that he got shot for protecting us,he got shot for protecting us but you don't care about that you just care that he picked up that gun when you really didn't know!"

Mouse walked over to Erin, "Hey why don't we go get you washed up and out of your dress?"

"Yeah" Mouse and Erin walked down the hall when they saw Will running towards them, "Oh no"

"Erin what happened, I just got out of surgery. I was going to come to the wedding straight after but it was an emergency and I couldn't get away, are you hurt-"

"Jay's in surgery, he got shot"

"What?"

"Everyone's in the waiting room Will, I'm really sorry but I need to get his washed off"

"I'll go get an update he said running off"

Erin and Jay got to the restroom and Mouse looked at her, "I'll let you get cleaned up and I'll go find you some clothes"

Erin walked on and turned on the faucet but the more she rubbed her hands the blood just wouldn't wash off, she started to freak out and she slid down the wall crying.

 **Mouse's POV**

I walked back towards the restroom and waited for Erin but it had been about fifteen minutes and she still hadn't come out, "Erin... Erin?" I said knocking but she didn't answer so I opened the door and looked in, to she her curled up against the wall crying. I ran in and got down in front of her,

"Erin what happened?"

"The blood... I couldn't get it off"

"I know it stains but it will come off"

"He's going to die Mouse"

"You don't know that, Jay wouldn't go out like this. He had like twenty lives"

Erin looked up and smiled at me, "I guess i'll get dressed"

"Yeah I'll wait outside" I said passing the clothes to Erin.

 **Nobody's POV**

Erin and Mouse walked into the waiting room and sat across from the team, "Before Jay was even a detective he went on this undercover thing and he won't with this gang but something went wrong and they later found out he was a cop and he had to take that gun because he said to Jay that if he didn't help he would kill all of us"

"He still gave you that" Voight said looking at the bruise on her face

"For gods sake Hank, I asked him to. They couldn't find out, I didn't want anyone of you dying especially Jay"

"We understand" Dawson said to Erin

It had been about six hours and the team were asleep apart from Erin and Mouse, "Thank you for today"

"No problem, Jay's like my brother and I love you as much as him, we're a family"

"Thanks" Mouse looked passed Erin and saw Dr Rhodes

"Erin... GUYS!" He said waking everyone up. They walked over, "How's Jay?" Erin asked

"We removed the bullets but he lost a lot of blood so he's in the ICU"

"Will he make it?"

"Hopefully, He lost a lot of blood as the bullets were stuck in his stomach so he's still having transfusions, but he should wake up soon"

"Can we see him?"

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you" Erin said walking away.

 **Erin's POV**

I walked up into Jay's room and sat next to his bed but less then ten minutes later he woke up, "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, i'm just happy you are ok"

"I'm ok now you are awake"

"I don't even want to know what the team think of me"

"We aren't think anything" Voight said as he and the team walked into his room

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I just didn't want anything bad to happen"

"Erin told us and we understand" Dawson said

"Where are the girls?"

"They're with Laura, she didn't mind staying"

"Can we get them here?"

"Yeah why?"

"I want to get married and I want them here... That's if you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do, I'll call Laura"

 **Nobody's POV**

A little later, Jay's room was full of Will, Natalie, Voight, Dawson, Kim, Al, Adam, Atwater, Gracie and Lydia as they were about to see Erin and Jay finally get married.

The pastor stood in front of Erin and Jay, "Ok do you Erin Lindsey take Jay Halstead to be your Husband?"

"I do" Erin said

"Do you Jay Halstead take Erin Lindsey to be your Wife?"

"Of course I do"

"Well I am now happy to pronounce you husband and wife, Jay you may kiss your bride"

Everyone cheered as Jay and Erin kissed to celebrate that they were finally married,

"I love you Erin Lindsey Halstead" Jay said kissing her

"Umm I love you" Erin said kissing him again

Everyone stood around looking at the newly wed couple with their two beautiful daughter Gracie and Lydia sat on the bed together.

 **I ended it here as I am started another one soon so if you have any ideas about what you would like me to write about then please comment and review.**


End file.
